Riley's Bath Time
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Riley has had a rough day at school, but someone special in her life tries to help her feel better with a bath time she'll never forget. *Note: This story has evolved into an anthology of all sorts of hot and taboo stories involving Riley designed for mature audiences only.
1. Bath Time!

One afternoon Riley walked into her home apartment to see her father Cory was already home. Cory who noticed Riley seemed upset said, "Riley. What's wrong?" Riley sighed and sad, "It's nothing dad... Okay, it's something. It's just... some girls at the end of gym class today in the locker room were making some mean comments about how I looked. Saying my chest wasn't busty enough and I didn't have enough of a hot enough body for any guy to wanna get laid with me." Cory then walked towards Riley and said, "Well you know those girls were just being stupid bullies right, Riley?" Riley sighed and said, "I don't know. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm that pretty." Cory then put a hand on Riley's shoulder and said, "Why would you think that? With your looks, you could have any guy in school. Any guy anywhere really. That's why I'm so overprotective of you sometimes." Riley rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. Whatever." Cory then shook his head, looked at the floor for a brief moment, and then took Riley's hand as he said, "Come on."

Cory then walked Riley into her bathroom and had them both stand next to each other as they faced the mirror. Cory then put his hands on Riley's shoulders and said, "Look at yourself closely Riley. You have the most beautiful brown hair in the world. And those small dark brows eyes of yours are absolutely beautiful. And your lips are so inviting with a perfectly shaped nose over it. And your cheeks were just made to hold together your perfect little smile. I'm sure the rest of your body is just as beautiful. In fact... why don't you take off your shirt?" Riley looked at Cory with a confused face. Cory then said, "I'm not going to take pictures or tell anyone what I see. Just do it for me."

Riley then reluctantly pulled off her shirt exposing much of her upper body's skin, now only covered by a white lacey bra. Cory then put his hands on Riley's shoulders again and said, "Look at how beautiful your body has become. I remember when you only had a flat chest. Now look at how your breasts have developed making you now look like a true woman." Riley looked closely into the mirror. However Riley's eyes moved to the mirror image of her father's eyes that were starring at her cleavage. Riley began to sweat a little bit as Cory put his hands on the sides of her stomach and said, "You don't have an ounce of fat on your body. You've been working out I see. Your body Riley is just so perfect." Riley began to look a bit nervous as she took a step away from Cory.

Cory then said, "You know it's been a bit cold today. Maybe we should take a dip in the hot tub together. It would save water if we shared it." Riley then took another step away and said, "No dad. I don't think we should." Cory then reached forward and put a hand on Riley's back and said, "Come on Riley." Riley then said, "No way. Mom would kill us if she saw us both in a hot tub together. And you're too old for me to..." Cory then cut Riley off and said, "Too old for what? What do you think is gonna happen to us both in the hot tub Riley? Come on sweety. I won't do anything you don't want." Riley stood still and silent as Cory walked over to the tub and turned it on; causing hot water to start flowing into the tub. Cory then turned his head to look at Riley again as Riley said, "I can't get in with you dad. It's not right if I do." Cory then said, "Riley. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Riley continued to stand still but now looked like she was in a daze as she watched Cory take his shirt off exposing his hairy chest. Suddenly without looking at them, Riley reached down and began to unzip her own pants. Meanwhile Cory sat on the edge of the tub and pulled his socks off followed by his pants. Riley then sat down on the toilet and began to slowly pull her own pants and pants off as her hands began to shake while she did. Eventually Cory and Riley both stood up in front of each other now wearing nothing but their underwear. Cory then put his fingers under the elastic band of his underwear and then pulled them down and stepped out of them. Within seconds, Riley found herself now starring at Cory's grown penis. Riley gulped as her face turned red.

Cory then sat in the hot tub as Riley took her bra off. Once it was off, Cory starred at Riley's bare breasts and said, "Lord, they're more beautiful than I could have imagined." Riley blushed as she pulled her panties off and within seconds, Cory was now starring at Riley's clean shaven vagina. Riley then stepped into the opposite side of the tub slowly. Riley slowly began to feel more relaxed as she slowly sat down. Cory then reached over to a button and switched on the jet switch to the hot tub. Riley began to make a purring sound of pleasure as she felt the hot tub jets creating hot bubbles that hit her body. After a few moments Cory said, "Riley. Come over here." A surprised Riley said, "What? No dad. We're already crossing a line as it is." Cory then said, "I won't touch you. Just sit on my lap. I wanna show you something." Riley then said, "I don't need you to show me anything." Cory then said, "It's not what you think. Just trust me Riley."

Riley then slowly scooted towards Cory and then eventually sat on his legs, keeping her back and butt about nine inches away from his chest. Cory then said, "Now lean your head back onto my shoulder and relax." Riley then arched her head backwards a bit and then rested it on Cory's left shoulder. Cory then reached over and grabbed a hose connected to the hot tub and put it up between Riley's legs. Cory then used his other hand to reach for another hot tub jet switch and turned it up to high. Suddenly a rush of hot bubbles in a heavy current went running up Riley's legs and into and around Riley's womanhood. Riley instantly began to moan as she felt great pleasure from this. Cory then put the hose into Riley's own hand so she could continue to guide the stream of hot bubbles that were pleasuring her. As Riley continued to moan from the pleasure she was experiencing, Cory had his hands grab Riley's breasts and began to caress them. As Riley moaned louder, Cory whispered into Riley's ear, "Relax. Breath. Let it come slowly." As Riley heard this, she also felt Cory's pinch her young nipples, rolling them back and forth. Cory then moved his head to the side of Riley's neck and began to kiss her there. As this kissing occurred, Riley began to scoot back, causing Cory's hard penis to suddenly be caught between Riley's back and Cory's stomach.

Eventually Cory turned the hot tub jets off and said, "How about I help you in a different way now with a massage." Riley nodded and said, "Okay. I mean... there's nothing bad about a massage, right?." Riley then stepped out of the tub followed by Cory. The two dried off their bodies with towels but did not bother to put any clothes on. The two walked into Cory's bedroom and Cory immediately pulled the covers to the side as Riley laid on the bed on her stomach. Cory then pulled out some massage oil he had. Cory got onto the bed on his knees right over Riley. Riley began to feel a bit nervous again as she felt the tip of Cory's penis rub against the sides of her butt cheeks. Riley then began to feel oil run down her back as Cory began to rub it all over every area of skin on Riley he could easily see.

Riley began to relax more as Cory massaged her neck and back. Cory then moved his fingers to the sides of Riley's breasts and then worked down to Riley's waist. After finishing massaging her hips, Cory began to spread Riley's legs out a bit fully exposing her anus to him. Cory smiled as he said, "You have the most beautiful buttocks in the world Riley." Riley then felt massage oil drip down between her butt cheeks as a concerned sounding Riley then said, "Dad, what are you doing?" Cory leaned over and whispered, "Trust me. Just relax." Cory then began to massage the skin that made up Riley's buttocks causing Riley to moan a bit. Cory's fingers then began to move closer to the middle between Riley's butt cheeks and soon they were stroking deep between them. A very concerned now sounding Riley said, "Dad, stop. This isn't right." Cory then said, "Relax Riley. Don't feel guilty about anything that makes you feel good inside."

Riley then didn't say a word as she felt Cory bring his head towards her butt and then she felt her father's tongue began to lick her young buttocks and the area between them. Riley began to moan a bit. But then after a minute, Cory brought his head back near Riley's head and said, "You still feel a bit tense. Please just relax and let me continue to pleasure you." Riley then began to relax her muscles as Cory turned her over. Cory then grabbed some more massage oil and rubbed it over Riley's breasts. Eventually Cory began to pinch Riley's nipples again. Then Cory brought his face down and began to suck on Riley's breasts. Riley began to moan loudly as she felt Cory kiss, suck, and nibble at her nipples. Then Cory brought his face up and he gave Riley a quick peck on the cheek. Riley smiled at the sensation of this. Then Riley and Cory kissed again but this time much longer and much more passionately.

Cory then began to slowly lower his entire body down. However Riley suddenly began to feel more tense again as she quickly closed up her legs tightly. Cory realizing this said, "It's okay Riley. I won't make you do anything that would be bad for you." Riley then said, "Yeah but... what about pregnancy, disease, saving myself for my future husband, and..." Cory then said, "What about pleasure? I've given you so much pleasure today Riley. Please let me share in some of that pleasure with you for just a few minutes. Please. Just a few minutes. I promise." Riley sat completely still for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and slowly spread out her legs. Cory positioned himself so that the tip of his hard penis was just touching the opening of Riley's vagina. Riley then took a very deep breath in as she felt the head of Cory's penis enter her. The two both began to moan as they felt their bodies become connected. Cory then began to routinely pull out and push into Riley's young body with each time being easier. Riley let out a louder moan each time Cory's penis got an inch deeper into her body. Once Cory's penis was six inches deep into Riley's teenage body, he began to move faster in and out of her. The two both began to sweat as Cory's chest pushed hard against Riley's breasts.

The two then began to both wrap their arms around each other tightly as their private areas began to feel warmer and warmer. And then... it happened. Cory made a loud long moan as he unleashed his large loads of man fluids into Riley's young body. Riley moaned loudly too as she felt load after load get pumped into her teenage body. Some if it slipped out of her, but most stayed in. Eventually Cory collapsed on Riley breathing hard. Riley then looked up at the ceiling with a content look on her face. Suddenly tears began to come out of Riley's eyes as a concerned looking Cory said, "Are you okay?" Riley nodded as she smiled and said, "I'm just so happy daddy. More happy than I've ever been in my life. Thank you daddy. For making me feel like a real beautiful woman."

**THE END**


	2. Shower Time!

One night Riley began to dream. But her dream started with a memory. When Riley was little she always wanted to take a shower with her dad. When she was little (shortly after she first met Maya) Riley was home alone with her dad one day. Since there was no one in the house they didn't have to worry about how much warm water they would use and decided to take a long shower together. As they both walked into the shower with bath robes Cory said, "Now Riley. Don't you want to try taking a shower by yourself?" Riley then grabbed Cory's hand and said, "No daddy. I like taking showers with you." Cory then said, "Okay. Well lets get in. Take off your bath robe." Riley then quickly let her bath robe fall to the ground and now she stood completely naked in front of her father as she said, "I've shed my cocoon and now I'm a butterfly!" Riley then held her arms out as she pretended to fly into the shower. Cory stripped too and stepped in after her and shut the door.

Riley stood still as Cory got on his knees and said, "You wanna shampoo by yourself today?" Riley then said, "No daddy. You shampoo me." Cory nodded and then got out some shampoo and began to wash it into Riley's hair. Soap suds began to run down Riley's nude form as Riley smiled. Cory then began to wash Riley's back as a smiling Riley then said, "Daddy. Play the butt drums!" Cory then said, "Riley. You know mommy doesn't like it when I do that." Riley then said, "But she's not here right now. PLEASE!" Cory then said, "Oh... okay." Cory then moved his hands to Riley's small round buttocks... and then began to beat on them with his hands really quickly. Riley giggled as she said "Hee hee. Harder daddy! Smack the butt drums harder!" Cory quickly smacked at Riley's butt cheeks for a few more seconds and then stopped. Then Riley said, "Stand up daddy. My turn!" Cory then stood up as Riley got behind Cory and then began to quickly smack at Cory's butt for a few seconds. Riley giggled and said, "Your butt drums are fun to hit daddy!"

Then Riley stood in front of Cory with her arms up and said, "Up! Up!" Cory then picked Riley up. As he did, Riley spread her legs out and wrapped them around Cory's waist, causing Riley's feet to rub against Cory's butt and her vagina to push against Cory's stomach. Riley then wrapped her hands around Cory's neck and said, "Am I a big girl now?" Cory smiled and said, "You sure are Riley." Riley and Cory then gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and then gave each other a big smile. But then the memory began to change and older Riley's older mind, her dirtier mind, and her perverted mind began to create a mature fantasy that began to change her memory into something that did not happen... but regardless... it was something Riley was glad she was about do experience in this dream scenario.

Little Riley then looked into Cory's eyes and said, "Daddy... if I'm a big girl now... can you start to love me the way you do mommy. I mean she's a big girl. and I wanted to be loved like a big girl." Cory then said, "Riley. What you're asking... it's wrong... I can't..." Riley then hugged Cory tight and began to kiss him. Only this time it was with passion, and it was the kiss of not a girl... but a woman. Riley eventually broke the kiss and then said, "Make love to me daddy. Make love to me like a big girl." Cory then smiled and said, "Whatever you want sweety." Cory then carried Riley out of the shower and then while still wet, the two went into Cory's room. Cory lowered Riley on the bed and hovered over her body. Cory then lowered his face down and brought it to Riley's young clean vagina and then... Cory moved his tongue into his daughter's womanhood. Riley moaned as she felt her father lick at her vagina and then moaned louder as he began to suck at it hard. Riley dug her fingers into father's hair as her body began to shake a bit from what it was experiencing.

Cory then turned his daughter on her stomach and brought face to her butt and began to lick at it. Riley moaned as she felt Cory's tongue move across her sensitive skin. As he did this, Cory also moved his hands around Riley's waist and then pushed two fingers into Riley's vagina hard. Riley moaned as she felt her father's nails push hard against her vaginal walls. Then as this continued. Cory pushed his face between Riley's butt cheeks and continued to lick deep into her. Riley moaned as she felt both of her lower holes feel pleasured at the same time.

Then eventually Cory lay next to Riley with his hard penis sticking up. Riley got on her knees and approached Cory's penis. With her small right hand Riley grabbed Cory's manhood and brought it to her face. Riley then lowered her head down and began to suck on Cory's penis... hard. Riley moved her head up and down Cory's manhood quickly as she began to feel the tip of Cory's manhood pushed hard up against her throat. Cory moaned loudly as this happened.

Eventually Riley took Cory's penis out of her mouth and then sat on top of him. Riley positioned herself as she looked at her dad's face. Then Riley had her vagina hover just half an inch of Cory's hard penis and then... she went down and had the tip of his manhood enter her. The two both moaned as Riley began to ride up and down on Cory's hard rod. Every time Riley went down she pushed Cory's penis deeper into her body. After five thrusts, just his tip was in her. After ten thrusts, it was a whole inch. After twenty thrusts, Riley had two inches of her father inside of her. And within forty thrusts, she had his entire seven inch manhood inside of her. As Riley pushed harder, Cory had his hands grabbing onto Riley's young soft butt cheeks. Cory squeezed them harder ever time he felt himself go deeper into Riley's young body. Riley could now only keep her mouth wide open as she said, "Oh God! Oh God, this is amazing! Oohhhhh! I love you daddy! Ohhhh! I love you! Ohhhhh! Oh yeah! Harder! Harder! Oh, harder! Yes! Yes! OH YES! OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory hit his climax and released his load into Riley's body. The two both moaned loudly as their bodies shook. And then... older Riley woke up in bed. She sat up looked disappointed. But then she looked at her nearby clock and said, "Five more hours till morning. Meaning more time for hot dreams." Then Riley laid down and went back to sleep with a sexy smile on her face.

**THE END**


	3. Party Time!

One night Riley had a dream. A dream of her ultimate fantasy. As the dream began, Riley was lying on her side in her bed completely naked as she relaxed. Suddenly the door opened and Josh walked in completely naked. Riley put a hand on her hip as she said, "You came. Ready for some fun?" Josh smiled as he said, "Of course." Josh then laid on his side on the bed facing Riley. Josh then leaned forward and kissed Riley on the lips as he put his hands on her hips. Then as Riley and Josh continued to kiss suddenly Riley felt a different pair of male hands wrap around her stomach. Riley broke her kiss with Josh to turn her head and saw her father Cory behind her naked, also in his side as he began to make kisses on the back of Riley's neck. Riley smiled as she turned her head back a bit and then gave her father a quick kiss on the lips. Riley then turned to look as Josh again as she made a sexy smile and nodded. Josh then got his penis into position and then... pushed it inside of Riley's vagina. Riley moaned as she felt the head of Josh's manhood come into her body, and then began to feel his hard member push harder and harder into her. Riley began to moan softly but then suddenly Cory pushed his own penis deep between Riley's buttocks and deep into her behind. Riley then began to moan even louder as she felt her uncle and father's penises push into her vagina and butt respectively.

As Josh and Cory each began to push their hard members deeper into Riley's bodies, Riley continued to moan as she said, "Yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhh. This feels good. Oh, so good. Oh yeah. I feel so happy." Then suddenly Auggie appeared naked and crawled up near Riley's head as he said, "I'm glad you're happy Riley. But can I try to make you even more happy?" Riley smiled as she said, "Yes Auggie. Yes!" Auggie then squeezed his small body between Riley and Josh's heads and chests, and then stuck his hard penis out towards Riley's face. Riley smiled as she looked at Auggie's small but still stiff penis. Auggie then said, "I know it's not big but..." Riley smiled as she said, "Auggie. Size doesn't matter. Only pleasure does." Riley then moved her face forward and instantly wrapped her lips around Auggie's penis. Riley then began to suck on Auggie's penis hard as Cory continued to push harder into Riley's behind and Josh continued to push harder into Riley's womanhood.

Suddenly Riley noticed from the corner of her eye: Lucas and Farkle climb naked onto her bed. Lucas and Farkle then pushed their heads between everyone and each moved their faces to Riley's breasts. The two instantly put their mouths on Riley's breasts and began to suck on them with Farkle licking right around Riley's right nipple while Lucas bit on the left. As Riley's continued to suck on Auggie's penis she let out several moans.

Then suddenly Maya, Smackle, Ava, and Topanga all walked into the room naked. Maya then grabbed Riley's big right toe and shoved it into vagina using it to pleasure herself. Maya moaned as she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh yeah. Oh Riley, your big toe is the best toy ever." Smackle then grabbed Riley's other big toe and pushed into her own vagina. Smackle began to moan as she felt Riley's toe push against the walls of her womanhood. Meanwhile Ava laid her small body against Riley's hip, spread out her legs, and began to rub her vagina against it. As Ava did this she said, "Oh. Oh yeah Riley. Oh yes!" At the same time Topanga put her head near Riley's head and began to nibble at her ears. As Topanga did this she whispered, "Oh Riley. Ever since you were little, I've always fantasized about you making love to all of your friends and family at once." Riley then took Auggie's penis out of her mouth and said, "Oh God. This is so hot. But please don't just pleasure me. Have your own fun while we're all together like this."

Eventually Lucas moved his face away Riley and then looked at Ava's young nude body as he said, "Ava. I must confess... no young lady as a body quite as hot as yours." Ava smiled as she said, "And you're quite the handsome devil. May I please have the opportunity to feel your amazing body in mine?" Lucas smiled as he said, "You may." Lucas then laid his back on the floor as Ava got on top of him. Ava then laid down on Lucas' chest as she let her vagina come down on Lucas' hard manhood. Then Ava moaned as she felt Lucas' foot long manhood slam deep into her small young body. Ava moaned loudly as her body shook. Suddenly Cory got on top of the two and came down on Ava pushing his penis into her butt. Ava moaned even louder as she was now sandwiched between the large Cory and Lucas. The two men shoved their penis deeper and deeper into Ava with each thrust as Ava said, "Oh!Ooooooh. Oh yeah. Oooooooh. Harder! Harder! Oh, harder! Oooohhhhhh! Yes! Yes! YES! YES!"

Meanwhile Topanga was laying nearby on the ground as Auggie climbed on top of her and was just beginning to push his penis into his mother's large womanhood. As he did this, Topanga reached around and squeezed her son's butt as she said, "Oh yeah Auggie. Just like that. Ohhhh! Oh God, that feels so good." Then suddenly Maya got in front of her Auggie with her back to him as she said, "Well I've got something to top that." Maya then leaned down and moved her face into a position where she could kiss Topanga. As she did, Maya stuck her butt into the air right in front of Auggie' face. Auggie smiled at the sight of this and began to lick Maya's perfectly round behind, going all around her butt cheeks and between them.

Meanwhile on the bed, Riley and Smackle were both laying on their sides but in opposite directions and faced so each of their heads was facing the others' vagina. The two girls then moved their faces forward and began to lick around and inside the other's womanhood. Meanwhile Farkle got behind Riley's butt and Josh got behind Smackle's butt. Both guys then moved their faces forward and proceeded to lick each ladies' behind thoroughly all over with the tongues.

Eventually all five girls laid on the floor in a circle so each girl's vagina was near other girl's face. Riley then stuck her tongue inside of Maya's womanhood and began to pleasure her, while Maya did the same for Smackle, Smackle did the same for Ava, Ava proceeded to pleasure Topanga, and Topanga pleasured Riley. Meanwhile all of the guys were on the bed as Cory laid on his front while Josh was on top of him with his penis pushed into Cory's butt. However Farkle got on top of Josh and pushed penis into Josh's butt. Followed by Lucas getting on top and pushing his penis into Josh's butt, and then Auggie got on top of all of them and pushed his penis into Lucas' butt.

Eventually Riley on the floor alone as everyone stood over her as Maya said, "Everyone. Release your love... all you got, onto Riley!" All of the guys then began to rub their penises hard as the girls began to finger themselves quickly. Then all at once, everyone climaxed and shot their loved juices all over Riley's body. Riley smiled and giggled as she felt wetness completely cover herself as she said, "Yes! Oh yes! Oooooohhhh!" And then... Riley woke. Riley got up and looked around as she said, "Whoa. What happened? I must have a really sick mind... or a really hot one."

**THE END**


	4. Party Time II!

One night Riley dreamed of another fantasy. In her fantasy Riley walked into her father's room. Cory was laying on the bed naked smiling as a naked Riley walked over to him. Riley then got on top of her father as she grabbed a hold of his penis. Riley then aligned with her womanhood and then slowly came down on it. Within seconds Cory's penis entered Riley's vagina causing the two to both moan. Riley put her hands on Cory's chest as she began to lift her body up and down on Cory's manhood. Then suddenly Auggie appeared behind Riley naked and he sat right behind her on Cory's legs. Auggie wrapped his arms around Riley's stomach and then pushed his penis between Riley's butt cheeks. Then within seconds, Auggie's penis was pushing deep into Riley's behind. Riley moaned louder as she felt the pleasure her body was experiencing increase. Then Josh appeared in front of Riley naked. Josh stood on the bed with his feet on opposite sides of Cory's body as his penis was now right in Riley's face. Riley smiled as she looked at Josh's hard member and held it on one hand as she brought it closer to her mouth. Then Riley had Josh's penis come between her lips and began to suck on it hard. Riley rocked her head back and forth as he lips sucked hard and moved across the skin that surrounded Josh's manhood. Josh moaned loudly as he felt his niece provide him so much pleasing feelings.

Eventually the four separated themselves from each other as they began to take on new positions. Auggie laid on the bed smiling as Riley got her knees hovering over her brother. The two smiled as they looked into each other's eyes and then Riley was still keeping her hands and head up, lowered her waist down and then had her vagina come down on Auggie's small but still very hard young penis. The two siblings both moaned as they felt pleasure be created between the union of their young bodies. Riley then turned her body around and began to reverse ride Auggie when Riley now suddenly saw Cory standing in front of her with his penis right near her face. Riley smiled as she began to suck Cory's large hard member. As Riley moved her lips across Cory's warm manhood, Cory moaned and said, "Oh God yes. Ohhhhh. Riley, you know how to please me so much. Ohhhh. You suck way better than your mom. Ohhh. When you suck, it's just way more hot. Ohhhhhhhh!" While this happened Josh got behind Riley and rested his body on Auggie's stomach and began to push his penis hard between Riley's buttocks. Riley made squealing noises of happiness as she felt her body be connected to three wonderful feeling manhoods all at once. As the four continued to please each other Josh said, "Oh Riley. You're so hot. Be the mother of my babies." Then Cory said, "No. Make more babies with me." Then Auggie said, "No. Make beautiful babies with me Riley."

Suddenly Maya, Smackle, and Topanga entered the room as Maya said, "Back off boys. Let Riley feel a woman's touch now." Cory, Josh, and Auggie all got up and left the room as Maya and Smackle lay at Riley's sides. Instantly Maya and Smackle moved their heads down and began to suck on Riley's breasts. Riley moaned as she felt the two girls' tongues move across the skin of her breasts and her sensitive nipples. Riley moaned as she stretched her arms and wrapped them around Maya and Smackle's beautiful bodies and reached down to grab their butts squeezing them. Then Topanga got in front of her daughter and moved her head down towards Riley's vagina. Topanga then stuck her tongue out and inserted it into Riley's womanhood. Riley moaned as she felt her mother's tongue move around her vagina. Topanga then proceeded to also suck at Riley's young vagina hard causing Riley to moan ever more. As she did Riley said, "Oh God. Mom! Ohhhhh! You know how exactly how to make a girl feel good! Ooooohhh. You make me feel so happy! Oh yes. Yes! Yesssss! Yeeesssssss!"

Eventually the girls got off of each other as Riley looked into Smackle's eyes and said, "Smackle... I don't think I ever realized before... how freaking hot you are." Riley then grabbed a hold of Smackle and began to kiss her on the lips. Smackle kissed Riley back passionately as she wrapped her arms around Riley tight. Riley eventually stopped kissing Smackle's lips and proceeded to kiss her neck. Then she pushed Smackle down on the bed and began to suck on Smackle's nipples. Smackle moaned as Topanga then moved her head down and began to lick on suck on Smackle's young vagina. Maya then sat near Smackle's head and lowered her head down and began to kiss Smackle on the lips. After several seconds of this, Maya broke off the kiss followed by Smackle saying, "Oh yeah. Only a woman truly knows how to please a woman. Right Riley?" Then Smackle pushed Topanga's head away and stuck two fingers in Riley's vagina and began to finger her intensely. As Riley felt herself very turned and her body intensified she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Ooohhhh! Harder! Harder! Ohhh! Yeah! Oh yeah! Oohhh! Ohhhhh! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Riley woke up. Riley sat up her in bed, felt under her underwear and realized she was very wet. Riley looked embarrassed for a moment but then made a sexy smile as she said, "I love dreaming."

**THE END**


	5. Only Girls Time!

One night Riley dreamed of another fantasy. In her fantasy Riley was completely naked on the beach with Maya who was also naked. The two moved their faces towards each other and then began to kiss. They both moved their bodies onto the sand as they began to wrap their arms around each other. Riley then moved her head down and began to use her lips to kiss Maya's breasts and moved her tongue against Maya's hard round dark red nipples. Maya moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Riley's hair. Riley then moved her head down further and began to lick Maya's young smooth vagina. Maya moaned loudly as she felt Riley's tongue move inside her body. Then Riley moved her body onto the beach and laid on her front. Maya then sat on top of Riley and spread her legs around and began to rub her vagina against Riley's butt cheeks. Then Maya moved her head down and began to kiss Riley's smooth buttocks. Then Riley turned over and Maya got down and began to lick all around Riley's breasts including beneath them. Then Maya laid her body on top of Riley and the two wrapped their arms around each other's nude forms. The two kissed as they each began to rub the entrance of their vaginas against the other's leg.

However then suddenly Riley's mother: Topanga, and Maya's mother: Katy appeared behind the two and instantly grabbed their two daughters from behind. The two mothers began to kiss their daughters on the necks as they began to also grab each girl's breasts with their hands. Maya moaned as she felt her mother Katy moved her long fingers across her breasts squeezing them hard like they were plumbs. Riley meanwhile moaned as she felt her mother Topanga pinch her round light red nipples hard and even pull at them. The two mother's then moved their hands down and each pushed their two pointer fingers into their daughter's vaginas. Both Riley and Maya moaned as they felt their respective womanhood be fingered by their mothers. Maya moaned as she felt her mother's vaginas moved side to side inside her vagina, while Riley purred in pleasure as she felt her mother move her fingers in smooth light circles inside her vagina. Then Topanga and Katy began to move their fingers faster and more intensely causing their daughters to moan louder. Then Riley and Maya both orgasmed and shot loads of white liquids out of their respective vaginas as their bodies shook for half a minute. Then... Riley woke up in bed seeing her panties were very wet. Riley then smiled as she said, "Now that's my idea of a happy mother's day."

THE END


	6. Daddy Daughter Time!

One night Riley began to dream. She began to dream of herself when she was little (shortly after she met Maya) and began to remember the long afternoons she and her father would spend together alone. But Riley's memory quickly changed into an event that didn't happen. Instead of remembering an actual memory, Riley instead began to dream of a fantasy.

Even though she was young, Riley's mom always made Riley put the dirty clothes in the wash. However one week Riley forgot for two days straight. However on the third day, Topanga told Riley in a stern voice to not forget to wash those two large piles of clothes. Riley however forgot to do it that morning as she and Cory got very busy doing a gardening project on the roof. But when it was three hours before the time Topanga would get home, Riley (who was watching a movie with Cory) looked at her watch, panicked, and then jumped into action. Riley then said: "Shoot. We gotta wash our clothes or mom is gonna get angry at me. Quick. Grab your laundry and mine!" Riley and Cory moved quick and first thing: dumped _all_ of Cory, Topanga, and Riley's clothes into first washing machine and immediately began to wash them.

Then as the first wash began, Cory headed back to his room. But as he walked away, Riley then realized that she only had one formal dress to wear and she ironically was wearing it right now. But Riley she couldn't wear it tonight because it was still dirty from doing some gardening that morning. Riley then said to herself, "Shoot. This is the outfit I'm gonna wear we go out to eat tonight. But it's dirty. I can't go out like this. I... guess I'll just put this outfit in the second washing machine and put another outfit on while I wait and... Ugg. No. All of my other clothes are being washed right now. And I can't wait for them to go through both the wash and the dryer because mom will be home by then." Riley thought for a moment and then realized what she had to do. Riley pulled off her dress and was now standing in only her small panties next to the washing machines.

Riley then put her black dress into the washing machine when suddenly she heard Cory say, "Riley, can I..." Riley turned her head and saw Cory walk into the room and freeze in his tracks. Cory for the first time in years was staring at his daughter wearing nothing but panties and his eyes couldn't resist but take in every detail. From Riley's more exposed hips, to her bare stomach, to her completely naked legs, to her bright pink underage nipples on her flat chest: Cory was loving every detail in the image before him. But Cory eventually came back to reality and said, "Riley, what are you doing?" Riley explained the entire situation ending with: "So if I didn't put my dress in the wash now, it wouldn't be ready in time for when your mom gets home. And since all of my clothes of the house are being washed right now, I realized I had no option but put my dress in the wash." Cory then said, "Well that's kind of reason is why I came down too. This is the outfit I was gonna wear tonight and need it be washed right now too." Riley then said, "Well... take off your shirt and pants. Lets just get this over with."

Cory then took a deep breath and pulled his shirt and pants off in front of Riley. Cory was now standing in only his white underwear in front of Riley. Cory handed his clothes to Riley and she put them in the second washing machine. Cory was actually a bit upset he didn't see Riley's eyes checking out his body. But he knew she was most focused on getting a job done right now. Eventually Cory and Riley headed into the kitchen and as they did, Riley said: "So, you want a snack?" Cory nodded and sat down at the kitchen counter as Riley headed towards the frig to prepare something. Cory couldn't help but look at Riley's body as she moved around the kitchen. As she bent down to look into the frig, Cory starred at Riley's butt. Her underwear was tight, so the full outline of Riley's underage buttocks were now completely in view to him. Then Riley turned around and continued to bend down a bit as she looked for several utensils in the kitchen drawers. Cory could now stare longer at Riley's nipples longer without her realizing it.

Eventually Riley prepared a plate of milk and cookies for the two. However as Riley came around the counter to give them to Cory, her eyes glanced down and she noticed the big bulge forming underneath Cory's underwear. Caught off guard, Riley accidentally spilled the two glasses of milk she was carrying on herself and Cory. This caused milk to fall on their bodies and underwear. An upset Riley said, "Oh no. I am so sorry daddy." Cory then said, "No big. I'll just put my underwear in the clothes basket." Riley then said, "No. Mom expects no clothes to be in any clothes basket when she gets home. And she can sense dirty clothes hiding anywhere in the house. Ugg. Okay. The second washing machine has barely gotten started. We can throw our underwear in that wash and they'll still be pretty clean." Cory's eyes widened as he said, "What!?" Riley then said, "No time for modesty or questions. We barely have enough time to wash them. Just grab some towels to cover ourselves up. Do it now!"

Cory then grabbed two towels and handed one to Riley. Riley then got behind the counter, got on her knees, took her panties off, then covered herself in a towel that she tied around her body. Cory meanwhile pulled his underwear off, and then covered his lower body with a towel and tied it around his waist. Riley then threw her panties into Cory's hands and said, "Quick. Throw it in the wash." Cory starred at Riley's underwear for a moment as he realized that his fingers were pressing against the very fabric that usually was pressed against Riley's vagina. However, he shook his head and then threw all of the underwear into the second washing machine.

Cory then glanced at Riley for a moment and realized that she was only wearing a small towel now. Riley meanwhile glanced down and noticed the bulge below Cory's waist was getting larger than ever. Riley then said, "Well... I'm gonna read a book in the living room while I wait for the wash to end." Cory then said, "Uh, yeah. I'll just text in here." Riley then turned around and walked away. But as she did, Cory noticed just a little bit of Riley's under butt had come into view. Cory's bulge got bigger than ever as he took in every detail he could of the lower area of Riley's beautiful young buttocks.

About an hour later, a buzzer went off indicating the second washing machine was done washing. Cory and Riley both wanting to quickly get the clothes into the dryer, jumped up and said: "I got it." Cory and Riley quickly rushed towards the washing machine. However they rushed towards it too quickly because they wound up running into each other. The contact from their collision, caused their towels to loosen which led to the two towels falling to the ground. However Riley began to fall forward towards Cory. Cory stopped Riley from falling with his arms. But then the two froze as they realized the position they were in. Cory and Riley were both completely naked in front of each other now.

The two both quickly backed away from each other, and put their towels back on. Riley switched the clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. Then she walked back into the living room. After a few minutes, Cory walked into the living room and said: "I'm sorry about what happened Riley. I..." Riley then said, "No. I'm sorry for running into you. I was careless." Cory then said, "Oh. Okay. So... you aren't gonna tell anyone about what happened and..." Riley then said, "I won't tell anyone I saw _little Cory_ as long as long as you don't tell anyone you saw my ugly naked body." Cory then said, "I won't. And by the way, it's not ugly." Riley's face blushed bright red as she smiled and said, "Thanks daddy. So... does your hard rod down there usually get that big?" Cory then said, "No. And it usually never stretches that long either." Riley smirked and said, "So then you were hard because of _me_ then?" Cory's face blushed bright red as his bulge got even larger underneath his towel. The growth actually caused the towel that was barely holding onto Cory's waist to get loose and fall down.

A humiliated Cory stood naked now as a smiling Riley said, "Oh, don't feel bad. Come on. I'll let you see me naked again so you don't feel as bad." Riley then pulled her towel off, giving Cory now a full chance to stare at Riley's body. As they looked at each other, Riley said, "So how do boys walk around with such a dangley thing under their waist?" Cory then said, "I don't know. We just do. I guess." Riley then said, "Fine, fine. But why do boys like to rub their members so much though? Does it make them feel very good?" Cory then said, "Sort of. But there usually has to also be a girl involved, or a thought related to a girl involved, mixed with the touching: for us to feel _pleasured_." Then Riley said, "Oh. Well... can I be a part of the experience of _pleasuring_ you?"

Cory was caught off guard but slowly nodded. Riley then began to move her hands down and rubbed Cory's penis with her fingers. Cory began to moan as Riley smiled as she realized what she was doing. Her very presence and touch was bringing pleasure to her father. To Riley: it was like she had a magical power now. Then Riley moved her face down and began to pleasure Cory's manhood with her mouth. Riley wasn't sure why she was using her mouth to lick and suck on Cory. She felt so dirty while doing it. But she felt like her magical power to make Cory feel pleasured grew as she did. So she continued.

Cory moaned some more as he said, "Oh Riley. This is amazing. If there is anything I can do in return, let me..." Riley then moved her face up and said, "But you can. Pleasure _me_ now." Riley then laid down on the couch completely nude and smiled. Cory just starred at Riley for a moment. Cory then moved his face down and began to kiss Riley's vagina with his mouth while his hands meanwhile gripped themselves behind Riley and took a hold of her young buttocks. For so many years: Cory, he held back his strong desire to make love to a young girl. But now that he was being allowed to let go of all of his inhibitions, he felt like a caged animal now being allowed to roam free in a beautiful paradise.

Riley moved her hands down and embraced the hair of Cory's head as she enjoyed every way she was being touched. She had never been this close to anyone before, thus: she had never felt this loved before. The way Cory kissed and licked her underage body, gave her a warmth that she had never experienced before. To feel the most private areas of her body not just be exposed to a man, but also be touched in such an amazing way made Riley so happy. As Riley continued to to feel her sensitive skin touched by Cory's mouth, she could only look up, close her eyes, smile, and enjoy the wonderful sensations she was experiencing.

After awhile, Cory moved his face up and he looked into Riley's eyes. The two moved their faces together and they began to kiss on the lips. They began to move their bodies close to each other, but then Cory stopped moving and said, "Wait. Should we wait till we're..." Riley then smiled as she spread her legs out and bent them a bit so her knees were sticking up. Riley smiled and Cory smiled. Then just when Riley's legs got into position, Cory moved downwards and entered Riley. The two moaned as their flesh pressed against one another.

For Cory, it felt like his hard member was being wrapped in pure happiness. And the more he pressed against that happiness, the greater doses of happiness he felt being created. For Riley, it felt like her little underage body had been invaded by a messenger that came to bring her just pleasure. But this messenger, wasn't a visitor. To Riley, it felt like she was a puzzle that always had one missing piece, and now that missing piece had come into her; making her whole again. The two wrapped their arms around each other's backs while they began to kiss again as well. The two moved their bodies in a rhythm as their sexual intercourse went underway. Cory would lower his body just up and down a bit, while Riley would lift her butt from the ground just a little bit at the same time Cory would push down. The father and daughter kept their bodies so close, they could feel the sweat from the other's body dripping onto their own.

As the two moved in their perfect rhythm together, Cory got harder. Then suddenly a build up inside of Cory's hard member came to the surface. Riley too could feel a climax of her own coming. And then came the release. The two both experienced the miracle of the climax of when two bodies becoming one as Cory shot his love into Riley. Riley moaned hard as she could feel Cory's warm love shoot deep into her body as she held Cory's body close to hers. Then the moment of high pleasure ended. The two kept the other in their arms and simply smiled. The two eventually heard the sound of the dryer nearby buzz. Then Riley said, "Well... guess we have to put our clothes back on." Then Cory said, "Yeah... but now I think we'll be taking them off every day for each other now." Riley smiled and nodded.

**THE END**


	7. The Many Times!

One night Riley dreamed of another fantasy. In her fantasy Riley was in the middle of changing clothes in her room. However just as she taken off her underwear and made herself completely naked, Cory stepped into the room and said, "Hey Riley. How is your homework coming..." Cory then stopped dead in his tracks. Riley too suddenly found herself unable to move. Cory immediately found himself unable to resist staring at his daughter's completely naked underage body. Meanwhile Riley found herself unable to move because for some reason... she liked having her father look at her underage nude body. Then Cory and Riley looked into each other's eyes. No more words came out of their mouths as both of their heart beats began to beat faster and louder. The two began to sweat slightly as they remained perfectly still looking at the other. But then... suddenly Cory bolted forward and wrapped his arms around Riley and kissed her. Riley wrapped her arms around Cory too as she fell back on her bed and Cory got on top. The two broke their kiss as Cory pulled off his shirt and pants.

*Twenty Minutes Later

Cory and Riley laid under the blanket in Riley's bed completely naked as they looked up at the ceiling with shock and surprise in their faces. Cory whose eyes were wide said, "What just happened?" With a plain and simple tone to her voice, Riley said, "We... just had sex." Cory then said, "But... how did that start? I mean we were just looking at each other and then... boom. It's like I lost control of myself." Riley then said, "Me too. It's like I was me. But then it's like these impulses came to the service and... some other force me took command." Cory then said, "Yeah. But... I think we're completely back in control now." Riley then said, "Totally. We are both completely in control of our bodies again." Cory and Riley then suddenly got silent as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

*Two Minutes Later

Riley was leaning her naked body forward on the bed with her knees on the floor. Cory meanwhile was behind Riley, his hands grabbing her hips tightly as he thrusted his penis into her butt. Riley's eyes were closed as her mouth was wide open as Cory's hips shook back and forth as he pumped his manhood deeper between Riley's firm buttocks. As Riley laid on the bed she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Harder Daddy! Harder! Ohhhh!"

*Ten Minutes Later

Cory and Riley were back under the blanket on the bed looking up at the ceiling with shocked and surprised faces again. Cory with wide eyes said, "It happened again." Riley nodded and said, "Yep." Cory then turned his head to look at Riley and Riley turned her head to look at Cory. The two's eyes met as they both remained very silent for a moment.

*One Minute Later

Cory was laying on the bed as Riley sat on top of him. Riley already had Cory's penis inside of her, as she was lifting her body up and down, so her vagina was sliding up and down on Cory's hard member. As she did this, Cory grabbed Riley's butt cheeks and squeezed them hard. As Riley began to bounce up and down, her breasts too bounced around a bit; the sight of which only made Cory's penis longer and harder. Cory then said, "Oh yeah. Oh yes, Riley!" Riley then said, "Mmmm. Oh Daddy. Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh!"

*Fifteen Minutes Later

Cory and Riley were laying together on the bed again looking up as Cory said, "Okay, we really need to figure out how to control this." Riley nodded and said, "Agreed." Cory then looked at Riley as he said, "Riley. I... I don't completely get it but... when I'm with you now. It's like... all I wanna do is touch you, hold you, please you, and love you. It's like I'm addicted to you." Riley then said, "I know. Whenever I think of you now, it's like all of my other instincts are over-ridden with a desire to be intimate with you." Cory then said, "Well... this is gonna make living together really hard now." Riley then said, "I'd rather say _challenging_. But I'm sure we can figure this out." Cory then said, "How? I can't keep sneaking into your room all of the time. Your mom will get suspicious." Riley smirked and said, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out some tricks."

*One Day Later

Cory was walking down the hallway in the house, when suddenly a closet opened up with Riley in it. Riley then pulled Cory into the closet and said, "In here, now!" Riley then closed the closet as now Cory and Riley were stuck together in a tight space. A confused looking Cory then said, "Riley, what are we doing in here?" Riley smirked and said, "This." Riley then got on her knees and quickly pulled Cory's pants and underwear down. A still confused Cory said, "Riley. What are..." Riley quickly stopped Cory's talking by grabbing his penis and shoving it in her mouth. Cory immediately let out a moan as Riley began to suck on Cory's penis moving her lips back and forth it. As this only made Cory's manhood longer and harder he said, "Ohhh! Oh baby! Oh yeah! Give it to me baby. Ohhhh!"

*Two Days Later

In the local high school Riley was walking down a hallway by herself. Suddenly Cory stepped out of the teachers' bathroom and said, "No one's in here. Quick!" Cory then pulled Riley into the teachers' bathroom, and the two instantly got in a stall together. Cory instantly pulled off Riley's shirt and then pulled off her bra. Cory instantly moved his face forward and began to suck on Riley's breasts. Riley moaned as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Cory moved his tongue along the skin of Riley's breasts and then began to use it to flick at Riley's nipples. Then Cory began to nibble at Riley's nipples as well, causing Riley to giggle a little and then moan some more.

*Four Days Later

Cory was walking through the park when he saw a small tent set up. Cory went over to the tent and said, "Riley. Is that _you_ in there?" Cory then heard Riley say, "Come in." Cory then quickly got into the tent and zipped it up and saw Riley completely naked laying on her side. Riley smirked and said, "You ready?" Cory then said, "But Riley, this tent is set up in the middle of the park. We could be doing this within ear shot of countless people." Riley smirked and said, "I know." Cory then smirked back and said, "God, you're hot." Riley then laid on her back as Cory pushed his head down and burried it between Riley's legs, Cory then pushed his face towards Riley's mound and then stuck his tongue into Riley's vagina. Riley began to moan loudly as she said, "Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Ohhh!"

*Two Days Later

Cory was alone naked in a shower room at a gym getting cleaned up. Suddenly Cory heard Riley's voice say, "Oh Daddy." Cory turned to see a completely naked Riley walking towards him. A worried looking Cory said, "Riley. What if someone comes in and..." Riley then jumped up into Cory's arms, causing Cory to put his arms under Riley's butt, while Riley wrapped her legs around Cory's waist. Riley then made a sexy smile as she looked into Cory's eyes and said, "What if what?" Cory then smirked as he pushed his penis into Riley's vagina. Riley wrapped her arms around Cory's back tightly as Cory began to pump his manhood deep into Riley's womanhood. The two both began to shake a bit as they said, "Ohhhhhhh!"

*Three Days Later

Riley was standing behind a tree in the woods with her pants down as Cory was on his knees behind her licking her butt cheeks with his tongue, while wrapping his arms around Riley's waist and sticking two of his fingers into Riley's vagina, fingering her womanhood. Riley moaned as she tilted her head back and said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhh."

*Two Days Later

Cory was sitting in a chair naked with Riley sitting on him facing him also naked with Cory's penis in her vagina. As Cory slowly thrusted his penis into Riley's vagina, he said, "Oh God. You are so amazing Riley. I've lost tracks of how many times we've done this now." Riley then said, "It's been forty two times in the last two weeks. We're averaging on making love three times a day now." Cory smirked and said, "Just three times? Oh, I think we increase that soon." Riley giggled as Cory grabbed her butt cheeks and began to drive his penis deeper into her. Riley leaned her head back and said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Harder Daddy! Harder! Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh! Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Riley woke up in her bed. However as she looked down, Riley realized that she was hugging her pillow tightly, and that pillow was very, very wet. Riley then smirked as she looked up and said, "Oh God. What a hot dream."

THE END

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


	8. Sex on the Beach

One night Riley had a dream. In the dream she was walking out of a cabin on a warm summer morning in the middle of the woods wearing only a bath robe. Riley then reached a lake and was completely by herself. Riley then turned her head away from the lake a bit and then surprisingly saw Cory walking towards the lake wearing only a bath robe too. Riley then made a sexy smile and said, "Wanna have some fun in the water daddy?" Cory smiled back and said, "Sure. But we don't have any swimsuits?" Riley raised an eyebrow and in a very sexy voice she said, "Don't need it." Riley then untied her bath robe and had it fall to the ground exposing her entire naked backside to her father. Her smooth young back and naked underage buttocks shined in the spotlight as Cory found himself starring intensely at them. Riley then began to walk towards the water as Cory continued to stare at his daughter's naked behind. Each of her butt cheeks would rise a bit, going up and down with every step her feet took towards the water. Cory couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to them. Eventually Riley's butt disappeared into the water once Riley submerged half of her body into the lake. Riley then turned her head to look back at her father and with a sexy smile said, "You coming in?" Cory smiled as he took off his bath robe exposing his nude form to his daughter.

Riley then put a hand near her face and then wiggled her pointer finger for Cory to come towards her as she made a sexy grin. As Cory moved towards Riley, Riley waked further into the water and then put her body right beneath a waterfall. Cory walked towards Riley while Riley put her hair beneath the falls and began to wash it keeping her back to Cory. Cory then got right behind Riley and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Cory gently pulled Riley towards him and began to kiss the side of her neck. Riley moaned at the sensation of her father's lips pushing against the skin of her neck. Then Cory moved his hands up and then used his fingers to squeeze the skin surrounding his daughter's underage nipples. Riley moaned louder now as she felt her father squeeze her nipples hard. Then Cory used two fingers on both of his hands to pinch Riley's bright pink nipples and even pull at them a bit. Riley moaned loudly as she leaned back a bit.

Then Cory moved his hard penis into position behind Riley and then... Cory pushed his penis deep between Riley's young butt cheeks. Riley moaned as she felt her father's penis invade her behind. Cory then moved his hands down to his daughter's vagina and then slid his two pointer fingers inside of Riley's womanhood. Riley moaned as she felt her father's two little fingers move around in circles around the inside of her most precious and sensitive area of her underage body. As Cory continued to do this, he began to thrust his penis father and harder into Riley's butt. Cory even began to nibble and bite on Riley's neck a bit causing Riley to scream moans of immense pleasure. Eventually Cory climaxed inside of Riley and then pulled out. Riley began to pant a bit from feeling a bit worn out while Cory got on his knees behind Riley. Cory then kissed Riley's two lovely young buttocks and began to lick inside her butt hole. Riley made light moans this time as Cory stuck his tongue inside her behind. Eventually Cory stopped and stood up. Riley turned around to look at Cory and smiled. Then Riley took Cory's hand and led him to the beach.

Once the two reached the beach Riley said, "Lay on your chest Daddy and let me massage you." Cory then laid with his chest on the sand as Riley spread out her legs, got on her knees on the ground on both sides of Cory's legs, and then leaned over and began to massage Cory's shoulders. Then Riley moved her hands down and began to massage Cory's back. But then Riley put her hands on the sides of Cory's two firm butt cheeks and then... leaned her face in and began to lick Cory's butt hole. Cory moaned a bit as a smiling Riley moved her tongue deeper into Cory.

Eventually Riley laid on the sand and Cory got on all fours hovering over Riley. Cory then looked down at his daughter looking pleased at the sight of her, while Riley with her hair now spread out a bit on the sand looked up at her father with a joyful look on her face looking excited for what was about to happen. Cory then moved his manhood into position, and then... Cory lowered his body and his hard adult penis down pushing it inside of Riley's underage vagina. Riley instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Cory as she felt the head of his manhood push into her. Cory meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Riley's back as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With each thrust Cory drove his penis deeper into Riley's vagina. First it was just head of his penis. However after several thrusts he had three inches of his long hard penis in Riley.

Riley meanwhile had one arm and hand wrapping tightly around Cory's back. However Riley used her other arm to dig her hand into Cory's hair. As Cory continued to pump his manhood harder into her, Riley tilted her head back a bit and looked up at the sky as she began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Cory meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Riley's back. Meanwhile Cory used his other arm to move down to his daughter's firm butt, where Cory used his other hand to squeeze Riley's underage buttocks. As Cory squeezed them tightly, Riley said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." Riley then used her hand that was wrapped around her father's back and moved it down to grab his butt as well. As Cory began to thrust himself harder into Riley he said, "Oh yeah. Yes! Yes!"

Cory now had his penis six inches into his daughter's vagina as Riley moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH DADDY! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Cory began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Riley began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Cory's thrusts. Cory then pushed his chest down hard against his daughter's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. As he did, Riley simply looked up at the sky with a look of happiness on her face. Her mouth was open a bit in the shape of a big smile as it finally dawned on Riley that she was having the greatest experience of her life. Suddenly Cory began to slow down his pace. A concerned Riley then said, "What's wrong?" Cory then lifted his upper body up a bit and said, "It's just... I can fell like I'm about to..." Riley looking right into her father's eyes said, "Shhh. Don't worry. You can do it. I don't mind if you do it. I... I want you to do it." Cory nodded as he began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts again.

Cory now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside his daughter's underage vagina. As Cory was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Riley felt her father's penis throbbing deep inside her vagina she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER DADDY! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH DADDY. I... I..." Riley then looked right into Cory's eyes, sweat in her face, and sweetly said, "I love you." Cory then looking right back at Riley with plenty of sweat in his face too said, "I love you too Riley." Then the moment hit. Cory orgasmed and shot his semen into his daughter's body. The two's bodies shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Cory pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of his daughter's vagina. Cory got off Riley and then laid next to her. The two turned their heads to look at one another as Riley said, "Was I good?" Cory smiled as he said, "You were perfect. Was I..." Riley giggled a bit and said, "You were better than what I could've dreamed. Thank you Daddy. For making me the happiest girl in the world."

**THE END**

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


	9. Sexy Surprise in Bed

One night Riley has another in the dream. In the dream, it was the evening and Cory and Riley were laying together in Cory's bed in their pajamas. The two were both looking at an iPad Cory was holding up and were laughing. Riley then said, "Man dad, you were right. That _was_ a super funny video." Cory then said, "Yeah. I'm glad we could keep watching these videos past nine." Riley then said, "Well that's the advantage of mom being out of town for a week. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower now. Or do you wanna go first?" Cory then said, "Na. I'm good." Riley then said, "Okay. Well I'm gonna get ready for my shower. Don't watch anything too funny before I get back in, okay?" Cory nodded and said, "Okay." Riley then got up and out of the bed as Cory began to look at his iPad again. Cory began to start scrolling through videos until something caught the corner of his eye and he began to turn his head ever so slightly away from his screen.

Riley who was keeping her back to Cory was undressing in the hallway right near the open door to his room. She had already pulled off her shirt exposing her completely young bare back to Cory and was already bending down and pulling her pants down. Cory tried to look back his iPad screen in order to be polite to his daughter but his eyes kept trailing back to her. Riley had just stepped out of her pants and was standing in the hallway wearing just her panties now. Riley then pulled them down and now her fully bare underage butt cheeks were now in full view for her father to see. Cory's face turned red as he found himself starring at and studying his daughter's firm round buttocks. Riley then reached forward and grabbed her bath robe near her and quickly put it on. Cory then quickly moved his eyes back to his iPad as Riley causally walked out out of her room and into the bathroom.

Cory's face was beginning to feel warm. But then Cory felt something get very warm under his underwear. Cory put his left hand under his underwear and realized his penis was getting warmer and more stiff. Cory closed his eyes for a moment and began to think about seeing Riley's nude backside and butt again. He wished he could've seen Riley's nude front side. He began to imagine the two of them were naked doing what the 73rd page of Riley's health book talked about. However it was hard for Cory to picture that since he still couldn't fully picture Riley's nude front side. So Cory began to dig through the internet for help.

Cory already knew of a website that could help him. He already accidentally once stumbled upon pictures of scantily clad pictures of young ladies while trying to search for pictures of viper model cars once (he really should've put the word _car_ into his search). Cory was now returning to the sites he had stumbled upon before but now with purpose. Cory began to scroll through links in a forum and discovered many pictures of young ladies wearing barely anything. Cory took mental notes of which ladies pleased his eyes more and he began to search in several non-Google search engines these young ladies' names with the safe search turned off.

Cory began to scroll through several pages worth of pictures as he began to stick his left hand under his underwear and began to stroke it and rub it as his eyes stayed glued to his screen. As he scrolled Cory said softly to himself, "Oh God. These models are amazing. Laurie, Mallory, Sabina, Khloe R, and... oh God. Isabella Silver Model. Oh dear Lord, you are hot!" Cory found himself starring at pictures of young Asian model who wore very provocative and erotic outfits; including very small thongs, tight stockings, and fish nets on her chest which pretty much showed just about everything you needed to see to get the idea of what her nude body really looked like. Cory was now rubbing his penis hard as he jerked his hand up and down with his hard member very quickly. Cory then closed his eyes as he said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh. Isabella..."

"ISABELLA!?", Riley yelled. Cory suddenly opened his eyes and saw Riley had just stepped back into the room wearing her bath robe and was looking at Cory with a very troubled look. Cory dropped his iPad as he took his left hand out of his underwear as he said, "Riley. It's not what you..." Riley then grabbed the iPad and began to look and scroll through it as she said, "What the? Dad... why are looking at this Asian girl who's just one notch away from being completely naked?" Cory looked down in shame as he said, "Well... it's just..." Riley then said, "Why are you going googly eyes over this girl? I though you only had eyes for mom." Cory then blurted out, "But I was. When you were changing before your shower, I saw your bare back and butt and began to miss seeing the front side of a naked _young_ woman. So I tried to use the internet to help paint a picture of what that might look like and..." Riley then cut Cory off and said, "Wait. Daddy... are you... having sexual desires for me?" Cory was quiet for a brief moment but then nodded his head.

Riley then smirked as she said, "Well it's about time." A slightly confused Cory said, "What?" Riley then said, "Daddy, you don't need to fantasize what I look like via some Asian girl's ass and nipples. It's time for you to behold the beautiful body of your naked_ American_ daughter and now lover." Riley then untied her bath robe and had it drop to the ground exposing her entire naked form to her father. Cory's jaw dropped as he began to stare at and study his daughter's nude form before him. His eyes first gazed upon her bright pink round nipples that almost shined like little beacons on her chest. Then Cory's eyes moved down to her vagina. Cory first took note of the small smooth and soft mound that surrounded Riley's opening; with Cory noting in his mind how it looked like like an upside down hill. But then his eyes studied the small little line in the middle, the opening of his daughter's womanhood, and Cory's manhood began to get hard again as he imagined with a much more clearer image in his imagination now of what it would look like if his private member went inside of Riley's private member.

Riley meanwhile made a sexy grin as she went towards the bed. Seeing her father wasn't moving as if he was in a trance, Riley gently pulled his shirt off of him, followed by his pants. Riley then gently put her small young fingers at the waist band of her father's underwear and smiled as she gently pulled his underwear away from where it was. Cory's entire penis was now in view for Riley to see. Riley tilted her head a bit as she smiled and took a long look at her father's hard member. To Riley it was like looking at a powerful rod surrounded by human flesh, or an organic rocket made to launch and land inside her body. Riley then grabbed Cory's now very hard penis with her hand and smiled as she felt it's warmth touch her young fingers. Then Riley brought her face down, her lips getting closer and closer to her father's warm manhood. And then... Riley began to suck hard on Cory's large hard member. Cory moaned as Riley brought her mouth up and down as it moved quickly against the skin of Cory's adult manhood. Riley did this for over a minute; her pleasing Cory causing his manhood to get slightly larger, longer, and warmer.

Eventually Riley pulled her head up and this time Cory made a sexy smile. Cory then grabbed Riley by the arms and flipped their bodies around so now he was on top and was dominating her. Cory then moved his face down and began to make light kisses on his daughter's developing chest. Riley began to moan as Cory moved his lips and tongue against Riley's nipples. Riley moaned a bit as she felt her father's tongue move across her bright little pink nipples which were quickly getting more hard. Then Cory moved his kisses down Riley's stomach and then right below it. Cory moved his face to the entrance of his daughter's slick, bald and smooth vagina and began to stick his tongue into it. Riley moaned a bit as she felt her young wet vaginal walls be touched by her father's young wet tongue. Cory pushed his tongue as deep as he could in Riley as he moved his tongue up and down and pushed against her vaginal walls.

Eventually Cory turned Riley around so she was laying on her front. Riley moved her arms up so she could rest her head on them. Cory then moved his face forward began to kiss his daughter's firm smooth cute underage butt cheeks for a moment but then he began to lick them full force with his tongue. Riley moaned a bit, but as she did, Cory began to spread Riley's legs out a bit and moved her knees so her buttocks were sticking up into the air a bit now. Cory then got on his knees, put his hands on the sides of Riley's butt and then pushed his five inch penis deep between his daughter's butt cheeks. Riley moaned hard causing her mouth to open up in the shape of an "O" as Cory pushed his hard member in an out of Riley's behind. Cory then began to moan loudly as he unintentionally immediately released his load deep into Riley's butt hole.

An exhausted Cory then fell back on the bed. Riley smirked as she got up and then sat on her knees on top of Cory. Riley looked down at Cory, and Cory looked up at Riley. The two looked into each other's eyes and somehow with one look, the two both knew the other was ready. Riley positioned her father's penis with her right hand, hovered over it with her attractive underage vagina, and then... Riley came down and had Cory's hard member enter her body. The father/daughter lovers moaned loudly as they felt their bodies become one. Cory instantly grabbed Riley's buttocks to keep her in place while Riley leaned over a bit and pushed her hands against her father's chest. Riley's body began to slowly move up and down as with each small thrust she made towards Cory, her vagina more easily slid down on his hard member. Within a minute, Riley had five inches of her father's penis inside her. And within two minutes, Riley then got his entire throbbing hard inside of her. Riley then began to bounce up and down a lot as her father's warm hard member pushed against her vaginal walls harder than ever. Riley's cute little butt cheeks began to jiggle around and bounce a bit as she continued to make love to Cory, while Cory was beginning to moan louder as his manhood began to feel like it was getting even longer and harder. Riley felt Cory's hard member pushing harder and harder against the inner walls of her womanhood. She couldn't believe it was even fitting in there. Cory felt his manhood squeezed extremely tightly by his daughter's womanhood but he continued to let the experience happen.

Eventually Cory could feel the climax approaching as he said, "Riley, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull..." Riley cut Cory off and said, "No! Don't let go of my ass, don't let stop pushing your dick into my pussy, and don't ever stop loving me Daddy!" Cory and Riley then began to moan louder than ever and then... Cory and Riley both hit their climax. Cory's semen shot deep into his daughter's body and then... the fast action stopped. All became calmer. Riley exhausted fell on the bed next to Cory. The two sat still and silent for a moment. Cory then turned his head to look at Riley and saw Riley had a scared and uncertain look on her face. Then Riley slowly began to smile as she looked up at the ceiling and then had a big happy grin on her face. Riley then turned her head to look at Cory and said, "Daddy... that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. Thank you. Thank you so much." Riley and Cory then moved their heads and gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. Then the two incestuous lovers cuddled and went to sleep together.

**THE END**

***Author's Note - This story is a work of a fiction and as the author, I do not endorse or encourage individuals to do what the characters in this story do. It is designed to help bring entertainment and **_**pleasure**_** to all viewers reading. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions about this story, it's inspiration, or whatever else, feel free to message me. ;)**


	10. Hotel Hook Up

Cory walked nervously down a hotel hallway. Recently he had signed up for an underground _escort_ service that allowed men to meet up with women for _private fun_ in a hotel. Cory excitedly signed up for the service and already paid in advance to have some _private fun_ with a mystery woman all night and was beginning to sweat. Cory realized he was about to cheat on his wife with a mystery woman and was both excited and scared about it it at the same time. Cory then recognized a door number he was looking for it, and then knocked on it. Cory then said, "RosesRed32? This Is MatSmash." Cory then heard a female voice say, "Come in." Cory then opened the door to a hotel room and saw no one. A confused Cory then said, "Hello?" A closet door then opened nearby, and a bare leg appeared from it as a voice from the closet said, "Ready for some hot spicy fun?" Then the entire body attached to the leg stepped out of the closet revealing a female teenager wearing just a strapless bra and thong, and that female teenager was... Riley.

A wide eyed Cory seeing Riley's face immediately yelled, "Riley!?" Riley seeing Cory yelled, "Dad!?" Riley instantly grabbed a coat from the closet and covered her scantily clad body with it as she said, "What are you doing here!?" Cory then said, "What are _you_ doing here!? I was here to meet a woman that went by the username RosesRed32." Riley then said, "I _am_ RosesRed32. I was here to meet a man and..." Cory then said, "Wait. You work for _the service_? Are you saying you have a secret job having sex with random men here?"

Riley sighed as she sat on the nearby bed and said, "Well. Not completely. That _was_ kind of the plan. This was actually going to be my first night and... Wait. Why do you need services of _the service_. Oh my gosh. Are you leaving mom?" Cory then with slight regret in his face said, "No. It's just... I needed a special kind of excitement in my life to, you know, get the blood pumping. It was just an itch I wanted to scratch. It was just gonna be one time. But... I thought I was going to be meeting withan actual _woman_ tonight." An upset looking Riley with a pout face then said, "I _am_ a woman." Cory then smirked and said, "Underage though." Riley now looking a bit guilty said, "Well I might have lied on my application and provided a fake ID. But come on. I _look_ grown up enough." Cory then laughed a bit and said, "Well I bet if it was another guy here they'd ask if your mother was present." Riley then laughed a bit as Cory sat next to her. Cory then made a faint sigh and said, "Well this sure wound up being a let down." Riley then said, "Yeah. But... you already paid for the hotel room. We might as well enjoy what we got here." Cory then said, "Ooo. I hear this hotel has all of the premium cable channel shows on demand here. We can watch _Game of Thrones_." Riley smirked as she got up and said, "Sounds fun but this hotel has literally the best hot tub made by man. I'm gonna soak in it for a bit while you binge watch." As Riley headed over to the bathroom, Cory waved and said, "Sounds cool."

About an hour later, Cory was watching the television by himself. However as a certain scene in the show he was watching played out, Cory got wide eyed and said, "Oh my gosh! Arya Stark is gonna lose her virginity to Gendry?" Within seconds Riley stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white towel tied around herself with her hair and skin still soaking wet. A wide eyed Riley looked at the screen and said, "What!? Oh my gosh! I can't believe they decided to have them do it." A surprised looking Cory said, "Wait. You watch Game of Thrones?" Riley then sat near Cory and said, "I only watched the first four seasons. Then I just borrowed Maya's DVD's and fast forwarded to just the scenes with Arya. She is my idol." Cory then looking at the part of the bed near him said, "Um. Riley, you're getting the bed wet." Riley then jumped up and said, "Oh. Sorry." Cory then said, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something that would make you wanna jump out of the bath." Riley then said, "Eh. I was starting to get wrinkly anyway. I'm gonna get changed now." Riley then walked into the bathroom but left the door slightly open.

A minute passed and then Cory heard Riley making angry grunt noises. A slightly concerned Cory then said, "Riley, you okay?" Riley then called out, "No. It's hard putting on this particular strapless bra on by myself." Cory then said, "Well... do you need help?" Riley then reluctantly said, "Well... sure." Cory then got up and walked into the bathroom. There he saw Riley standing in front of the mirror with a towel tied around just the lower part of her body, while she held the front of her strapless bra with her two hands in front of her. As Cory began to stare at Riley's bare back for a moment, Riley said, "Just grab the two ends and use that small buckle to put them together." As Cory slowly hooked together Riley's bra he said, "Why do you even need to wear this anyway when you sleep? You can just cover yourself with a shirt you know?" Riley then said, "Bras help girls keep their breasts firm. If we never wore them, our breasts would begin to get all saggy."

Cory then finished hooking Riley's bra together and stepped away as he said, "I'll let you finish changing now." Cory then left the bathroom and went back to the bed. However once Cory sat down he found his eyes staying fixed on the bathroom door which was still open. Cory then leaned over to the bathroom and slowly began to peak inside. Suddenly Cory saw Riley's backside and her completely bare naked butt as she was leaning over to step into her panties. Cory then blushed bright red as he looked away and put his attention back on the TV screen.

A minute later, Riley stepped into the room in a bath robe as she said, "So. Wanna sleep together?" A wide eyed Cory looked at Riley nervously and said, "What!?" Riley then said, "I mean we have the room booked for the night and the bed is big enough for four people. You want us each to take opposite far sides?" Cory then made a little smile while still nervously said, "Sure." Riley then said, "Okay. You can change for bed in the bathroom if you want." Cory then got up and said, "Sure." Cory then went into the bathroom as Riley sat in front of the TV now. However after a moment, Riley leaned towards the open bathroom and slowly peaked in. Riley's eyes widened as she saw her father stepping out of his underwear and was now completely naked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Riley got a full side view of Cory's penis and instantly blushed bright red from seeing it. Riley then turned her head away and looked at the TV again.

A minute later, Cory stepped into the room and said, "Well I'm beat. You wanna go to sleep now?" Riley nervously then said, "Um... okay." Cory then turned the lights off, but the glow from the lights of nearby buildings through the open window created a small glow in the room. Cory and Riley both lay on opposite sides of the big bed and got under the covers. Riley then said, "Good night dad." Cory nodded and said, "Good night Riley." The two then lay still as only silence was heard in the room. However both of them slowly began to hear the faint sound of their own heart beat. But then the sound slowly began to get quicker and louder. The two then at the same time with their eyes opens turned their bodies around to face the other.

As the father and daughter looked into each other's eyes at the same time seeing the other was awake, Riley then said, "Daddy?" Cory then said, "Yeah?" Riley then said, "I know you had plans different tonight than spending them with your daughter. But... are you gonna try again using the escort service another night some time soon?" Cory then said, "Well... I guess. I don't know. What about you? Are you gonna try a second go at this some time?" Riley then said, "I... I don't know if I want to now." Cory then said, "Oh." The two then lay silent for several minutes. Finally the silence was broken when Riley said, "Daddy?" Cory quickly then said, "Yes." Riley then said, "Um... do you wanna... umm... do you wanna try... um... you know what, forget it." Cory then said, "What? What is it?" Riley then said, "It's just... it's weird because you're my father but... do you wanna try... doing just a little bit of what we were planning to do tonight?" Cory then said, "You mean..." Riley then said, "Just a little of it if you want. I mean... it wouldn't hurt for me to practice it with you. Because you're my parent and I know you won't hurt me, and you'll be gentle with me as I try it out for the first time, right? I mean practice makes perfect, correct?" Cory then said, "Well... yeah. But are you sure? The fact that you're losing your virginity to your father wouldn't weird you out?" Riley then said, "No. It be fine. We're family, and... family does favors for each other." Cory then said, "Well... okay."

Cory and Riley then scooted towards each other. The two then moved their faces forward. Their eyes closed. Then their lips met... and the two kissed for a second. Their lips parted away briefly. But then a moment later, their lips met again and this time they kissed for several moments. Eventually the kiss ended and the two opened their eyes. The two looked at the other's face, with each of their faces looking blank. Then a small smirk appeared on Riley's face. Then the smirk became a smile. Then her mouth opened up to show her teeth while she still smiled and her eyes now had a look of pure joy on them. Cory smiled back as he had a pleased look on his face.

Cory and Riley then moved their faces together again and kissed. But this time they moved their arms and began to fiddle with their clothes. The two quickly untied their respective bath robes and threw them to the ground. The father and daughter were now in just their underwear kissing. Riley began to fiddle with the back of her bra, but then Cory put his hands behind Riley's back and unhooked her bra tossing it to the ground. Riley then broke her kiss to smile and said, "Thanks." The two kissed again but this time Cory slowly pushed Riley onto her back. Cory then got on his knees and pulled his underwear off. Then Cory gently lifted Riley's legs, and slowly pulled her panties off. Riley only looked up at Cory with a mesmerized look on her face as she watched Cory pull her panties off and then tossed them aside. Cory then laid Riley's legs down and got on all fours hovering over Riley. Cory then pulled a blanket over his back so that it was covering most of his and Riley's bodies.

Cory then looked down at Riley looking pleased at the sight of her, while Riley with her hair now spread out a bit on the pillow looked up at Cory with a joyful look on her face looking excited for what was about to happen. Cory then moved his penis into position, and then... Cory lowered his body and his hard adult penis move into his daughter's underage vagina. Riley instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Cory as she felt the head of his manhood push into her. Cory meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Riley's back as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With each thrust Cory drove his penis deeper into Riley's vagina. First it was just head of his penis. However after several thrusts he had three inches of his long hard penis in Riley.

Riley meanwhile had one arm and hand wrapping tightly around Cory's back. However Riley used her other arm to dig her hand into Cory's thick hair. As Cory continued to pump his penis harder into her, Riley tilted her head back a bit and looked at the edge of the room where the wall behind her and the ceiling met. Riley then began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Cory meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Riley's back. Meanwhile Cory used his other arm to move down to Riley's firm butt, where Cory used his other hand to squeeze Riley's underage buttocks. As Cory squeezed them tightly, Riley said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." Riley then used her hand that was wrapped around Cory's back and moved it down to grab Cory's butt as well. As Cory began to thrust himself harder into Riley he said, "Oh yeah. Yes! Yes!"

Cory now had his penis six inches into his daughter's vagina as Riley moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH YEAH! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Cory began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Riley began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Cory's thrusts. Cory then pushed his chest down hard against his daughter's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. As he did, Riley simply looked up at the ceiling with a look of happiness on her face. Her mouth was open a bit in the shape of a big smile as it finally dawned on Riley that she was having the greatest experience of her life. Suddenly Cory began to slow down his pace. A concerned Riley then said, "What's wrong?" Cory then lifted his upper body up a bit and said, "It's just... I can fell like I'm about to..." Riley looking right into Cory's eyes said, "Shhh. Don't worry. You can do it. I don't mind if you do it. I... I want you to do it." Cory nodded as he began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts again.

Cory now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside his daughter's underage vagina. As Cory was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Riley felt her father's penis throbbing deep inside her wet vagina she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH DADDY. I... I..." Riley then looked right into Cory's eyes, sweat in her face, and sweetly said, "I love you." Cory then looking right back at Riley with plenty of sweat in his face too said, "I love you too Riley." Then the moment hit. Cory orgasmed and shot his semen into Riley's body. The incectuous couple shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Cory pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of Riley's vagina. Cory got off Riley and then laid next to her. The two turned their heads to look at one another as Riley said, "Was I good?" Cory smiled as he said, "You were perfect. Was I..." Riley giggled a bit and said, "You were better than what I could've dreamed. Thank you Daddy. For making me the happiest girl in the world."

**THE END**

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


	11. The Riley Maya Cory Threesome

There was a knock on the door. A thirteen year old Riley walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Maya standing with a smile on her face. The two both hugged as Riley said, "Maya! So glad you were able to come have a sleepover." Maya then said, "Well it's been too long since I had a sleepover with my best friend." Maya then took a step back and looked at Riley carefully. Maya then said, "Riley... your face... you look like you're happier than you've ever been before." Riley's face began to turn a bit red as she said, "I do. Well... I... um..." Maya then said, "It's okay. You're allowed to enjoy life when I'm not around. Now lets get ready for bed."

That night Riley and Maya were both laying in the same bed together asleep in just their underwear. Only at one point: Riley opened her eyes, slowly got up, and tip toed out of the room. After a moment, Maya then opened her eyes and slowly got up as she became curious of what Riley was doing. After a minute of sitting still, Maya then got up and began to walk out of the bedroom still in just her underwear. Maya then heard faint sounds from Cory's room and slowly peeked around the barely open door. Maya's eyes then widened as she saw a naked Riley sitting on her knees over Cory's chest who was also naked laying down in his bed. Maya then saw Riley say, "Come on daddy. Please. Just one time." Cory then whispered, "Shh. We don't want to wake up Maya. If she found out about what we always do together..." Riley then said, "She won't. Besides... isn't doing it in secret when someone else is in the house all the more hotter?" Cory then smiled as he said, "Well... you got me there." Cory then grabbed Riley's butt cheeks as he pushed his penis into Riley's vagina. The two then proceeded to make love as Maya then stepped away from the doorway with a look of complete shock on her face.

That morning Maya was laying in bed in her underwear as a dressed Riley was standing near the door as she said, "So, you sure you don't want to come have breakfast with me?" Maya then said, "Nah. I'm still tired from all the walking I did yesterday. You enjoy your Saturday morning piano practice. Have fun." Riley then said, "Well... okay. Bye Maya." Riley then walked out of the bedroom. Maya then laid still in the bed as she looked at the ceiling. But after a minute passed, Maya then got out of the bed and stood up straight.

Cory was laying under a blanket in his room looking at his cell phone. Suddenly Cory heard a knock on the door. A confused Cory then said, "Riley?" Suddenly Maya opened the door wearing a bath robe as she said, "No. Were you hoping it was her?" A startled Cory said, "Maya. Can I help you? You need anything?" Maya then said, "Yeah. I need answers. Like... why are you Riley having sex together regularly?" A wide eyed and nervous looking Cory said, "Maya. I... I don't know what..." Maya then said, "I caught you two last night. You both thought it would be hot to do it while I was in the house. You had your hands on her butt the whole time. Mr. Matthews, do you know how messed up you two are?" Cory then said, "Maya. Please. You can't say anything about this to anyone. It's..." Maya then said, "It's totally illegal. I know. But... whatever you two have... it's made Riley happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. But I need to know if what you two have is real or if it's just adrenaline, excitement, and hormones screwing with Riley's head." A confused Cory then said, "Maya. What are you saying?" Maya then had her bath robe fall to the ground revealing that she was completely naked underneath. As Cory stared at Maya's nude teenage body, Maya said, "Make love to me Mr. Matthews. Make love to me the way you make love to Riley, so I know for sure that what she sees in you is real."

Cory sat up stunned as Maya slowly walked over to the side of the large bed. Maya then got onto Cory's lap facing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. As Cory looked at Maya he said, "Maya... are you sure you want..." Maya then said. "I want this Mr. Matthews. Take my virginity and show me what making love to you is like." Cory sat still reluctantly for a moment... but then moved his face down and then... had his lips begin to suck on Maya's young breasts. Maya began to moan as she felt Cory move his lips against her soft sensitive breast skin while his tongue moved back and forth over her hard awakened nipples. Maya began to run her fingers through Cory's hair and squeeze it as Cory moved his hands around Maya and began to squeeze her teenage buttocks tightly. Maya began to moan more as she began to lean her back away from Cory. Cory then moved his head down and began to move his mouth against Maya's vagina. Maya moaned louder as she felt Cory stick his tongue inside her womanhood. As Maya felt Cory's tongue push against her vaginal walls, she moved her own hands down and began to squeeze Cory's butt tightly.

Eventually Cory laid back on the bed, with his penis now hard and standing upright. Maya then got on all fours over Cory's manhood, gently touched it with one hand and examined it in fascination. Maya looked at Cory with a look of uncertainty. However Cory nodded and then Maya moved her face down... and put Cory's penis in her mouth. Maya then began to squeeze Cory's hard member with her lips and began to slowly move her mouth up and down on it. Cory began to moan as Maya moved her mouth up and down Cory's penis faster and faster. Maya then felt Cory's manhood get much warmer and then Maya immediately moved her head up and looked into Cory's eyes. Cory then said, "What? What's wrong?" Maya then said, "Nothing. I... I just wanna feel your hard member get extra warm inside of me. You know. _Inside_ of me." Cory then said, "Maya, are... are you sure?" Maya nodded and said, "More than sure. Fill me with your seed Mr. Matthews and make me a woman." Cory then slowly put his hands back on Maya's buttocks. Maya then moved her vagina right above Cory's penis. Maya then put her hands on Cory's chest and slowly lowered herself down.

Then just as Cory's adult penis entered Maya's teenage vagina... the bedroom door open and Riley walked in wearing a large coat. Cory and Maya instantly froze as they turned their head to look at Riley. Riley then instantly froze as she saw her best friend Maya was naked on top of her father, with her father's grown penis deep inside of Maya's young vagina. A wide eyed Riley said, "Maya! Dad!" A nervous looking Maya said, "Oh no. I am dead. I am so dead." Riley then said, "Are... are you two..." Maya then pulled out and got off of Cory and said, "Riley. I'm so sorry I..." Riley then said, "That you wanted to try out what me and my dad do together every night." A confused looking Maya said, "What?" Riley then said, "Maya, I'd knew you follow me if I left the bedroom in the middle of the night. And I'd know you see what I was doing. The only thing I didn't know is if you'd want to be a part of what me and my father do together. Now I know for sure." Then Maya said, "Wait. You mean you wanna..." Riley then took off her coat and let it fall to the ground revealing she had been completely naked underneath it. Riley raised one eyebrow and made a sexy smile as she said, "Wanna have a fun three-way?" Maya then raised an eyebrow in response and then made a sexy smile as she said, "You've just made my dirtiest fantasy come true." Riley then glanced at Cory and said, "You cool with this dad?" Cory then made a sexy smile back as he said, "Perfectly cool with me sweety."

Maya and Riley then held hands as they walked over to the bed where the naked Cory lay on his back. Maya then got on her knees and sat on top of Cory's legs, while Riley got on her knees and sat on top of Cory's chest. Maya then opened up her vagina and then using her right hand, guided Cory's penis back into her body. Both Cory and Maya began to moan loud. However Maya's moan was _caught_ when Riley grabbed Maya's head and instantly kissed Maya on the lips. Maya then wrapped her arms around Riley's upper body while Riley began to stick her butt up in the air a bit. Cory then used his hands to grab a tight hold of Riley's buttocks, moved his head towards them, and began to lick all around Riley's butt hole. Riley broke her kiss with Maya to moan at the feeling of this. Maya then moved one of her hands down and inserted two of her fingers into Riley's young vagina and began to finger her best friend. Riley moaned even louder as she felt her best friends' fingers push against her wet vaginal walls. In response, Riley then moved her head down and pushed Maya into leaning her back backwards a bit. Riley then moved her lips down and began to lick and suck on Maya's young breasts. Maya moaned as she felt Riley's wet lips move across her sensitive skin, while Riley's tongue moved back and forth across her hard nipples.

Eventually the three changed things up as Cory stood up right on the bedroom floor while Riley and Maya got on their knees near him. Maya then on her knees in front of Cory, grabbed his penis and then looked up at his face. The two both smiled at each other. Then Maya brought Cory's hard penis to her face and began to suck on it. Maya began to moved her face back and forth across the warm skin of Cory's manhood while Riley got behind Cory. Riley then grabbed her father's hips with her hands and then brought her face to Cory's butt hole and began to lick all around it. Cory began to moan loudly as he felt pure happiness from the two teenage girls exploring both private areas of his adult body.

Eventually Cory's knees got weak and he fell back onto the bed. Maya then lay next to Cory in the opposite direction and moved her face towards Cory's penis. Maya then grabbed Cory's penis and put it inside her mouth sucking on it hard. While she did this, Riley got on her knees over her father's face. Cory smiled at the sight of his daughter's womanhood and grabbed a hold of Riley's buttocks bringing her body closer to his head. Cory then inserted his tongue into Riley's womanhood and began to lick and suck all over Riley's young vagina. Riley moaned loudly as she felt the immense pleasure of her father pleasing her. As this happened, Riley moved her fingers over to Maya's body as Maya was still continuing to suck on Cory's penis. Riley then inserted her fingers into Maya's vagina and began to finger Maya hard as her fingers and finger nails pushed all against Maya's vaginal walls. All three began to moan very loudly as the pleasure they were all experiencing only increased. Then at the same moment... all three orgasmed. Cory released his man fluids inside of Maya, Riley shot her wetness onto Cory, and Maya let her womanly fluids come onto Riley.

The three all giggled as they all eventually lay on the bed together. Maya then said, "Wow. That was... wow." Riley then said, "I never thought human beings could experience pleasure that amazing." Cory then said, "_You two_ are so amazing. You both have the most amazing bodies in all of existence." Maya smiled and said, "Well we had a good teacher that made sure we stayed in shape all of those years." Cory then said, "I guess I did do that. Too bad we're all so dirty now." Then Riley said, "Well we could all get clean in the shower together." Then Maya smirked as she said, "While getting more dirty you mean?" Riley then smirked as she said, "Well of course."

**THE END  
**


	12. Three Girls in a Shower

One afternoon: thirteen year old Riley Matthews stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. She had just slipped out of her bath robe and was now completely naked as she turned on the shower. The water immediately shot out from the shower head as Riley put just her hand in to test the temperature of water before she stepped in. Once it was nice and hot, Riley stepped into the shower. She now had her back to the curtain as she reached for the shampoo. But suddenly Riley had a look of surprise on her face when she heard the shower curtain open and it wasn't by her hand. Riley immediately turned around and saw a very naked Maya and Smackle stepping into the shower.

Riley's eyes greatly widened as she said, "Maya! Smackle! What are you two doing here?" Maya smiled as she said, "We didn't want you to be alone in the shower." Then with a sexy grin Smackle said, "And we thought we could maybe... _experiment_ a bit in here." A reluctant looking Riley said, "I don't know. Isn't doing that kind of..." Maya then said, "Come on Riley. Like over 10% of thirteen year olds _experiment_ by our age." Smackle then said, "Yeah. And it's not like you're gonna get pregnant from doing this. You're just about to have some of the best fun of your life with your best friends." Riley then said, "Well I don't know. I mean when I was ten my mom made me do this purity pledge and..." Maya then suddenly wrapped her arms around Riley's back and said, "Tell me. Does this feel pure?" Maya then moved her face forward... and kissed Riley on the lips. Riley simply remained still as Maya moved her hands down and used them to squeeze Riley's butt cheeks.

As Riley and Maya continued to kiss, Smackle meanwhile got behind Riley and wrapped her hands around Riley's stomach as she began to kiss the back of Riley's neck. The Smackle moved her fingers down and stuck the pointer fingers from each of her hands into Riley's vagina. Riley broke her kiss with Maya and began to moan loudly. Smackle then began to pull and push her two fingers in and out of Riley's underage vagina quickly pleasuring her immensely. As Riley continued to moan loudly Maya and Smackle each moved their lips to the opposite sides of Riley's neck and made light kisses on it. Eventually Smackle pulled her fingers out of Riley. Riley then turned around and now faced Smackle. Riley then wrapped her arms around Smackle and kissed her while Smackle wrapped her hands around Riley and began to squeeze her buttocks. Maya meanwhile from behind wrapped her arms around Riley and this time she pushed her own two pointer fingers into Riley's vagina. Riley broke her kiss with Smackle and moaned loud again. As she did, Smackle squeezed Riley's butt even tighter causing Riley to moan even louder.

Eventually Maya and Smackle got on their knees, with Smackle's face now facing Riley's smooth light pink vagina, while Maya was facing Riley's round plump and bright colored buttocks. Smackle then moved her face forward and brought her face right up to Riley's vagina and then... Smackle pushed her tongue into Riley's vagina. Riley moaned again while Maya brought her face to Riley's butt and began to lick it. Riley began to moan even louder while Smackle opened up her mouth and began to make sucking sounds against Riley's womanhood. Maya meanwhile began to lick at Riley's butt hole causing Riley to moan even louder than ever.

Eventually Riley's legs felt weak and she gently dropped to the shower floor. Being a wide shower, Riley was able to lay down on the shower floor. Maya then got on all fours hovering over Riley and moved her face down and began to lick Riley's young teenage breasts. Riley moaned again as she felt Maya move her tongue against her underage, small, bright, and hot pink nipples that were very sensitive for her. As Maya kept her butt sticking in the air while doing this, Smackle got behind Maya and began to lick Maya's butt cheeks, causing Maya herself to moan now. Smackle even wrapped her arms around Maya and pushed her pointer fingers into Maya's lightly colored and smooth teenage vagina.

Eventually Maya got off Riley. Riley spread her legs out as Smackle (whose head was the opposite side of the shower now) did the same. Riley and Smackle then moved their vaginas towards each other causing them to touch. The two then both began to rub their vaginas against the other's vagina and leg area surrounding it causing the two girls to moan. Maya meanwhile got on top of Smackle's hip and began to rub her own vagina against it. The three girls all began to moan loud. As this happened, Maya moved her face to Smackle's breasts and began to lick at them, along with biting at Smackle's bright round nipples. Smackle moaned loudly and after a moment, she moved away from Maya a bit and then moved her own face to Maya's breasts and began to lick, nibble, and bite on Maya's bright round and hard teenage nipples.

The three girls all began to rub their vaginas against each other harder than ever until... all three thirteen year old girls orgasmed at the same moment shooting their female fluids all over each other. The three all shook for a moment and then... it ended. Eventually the three teenage ladies all laid on the shower floor side by side with Riley in the middle, and Maya and Smackle pressing the sides of their naked bodies against Riley's nude form. As Riley put one hand over her heart she said, "Girls... that was... AMAZING!" A smiling Smackle then said, "I know, right?" Maya then said, "It's sure is fun to have great fun with great friends, right?" A smiling Riley then said, "You bet."

**THE END**


	13. Riley's Long Dirty Diary Entry

**FROM THE SECRET DIARY OF RILEY MATTHEWS:**

* * *

Dear Diary,

My day started with the worst day of school ever. A bunch of girls starting making fun of me at lunch and called me many versions of the word: ugly. Then one of them kicked me in the back. I got angry, knocked that girl over, and ran into the hall. Suddenly I found myself being sent into the office and being accused of assault. Like over twenty girls got together and began saying all kinds of fake bad stories about me to the the principal. I went home crying, wanting to see my daddy. But he wasn't home yet. I sat in my bedroom wanting to hurt myself.

Then daddy walked into the room asking what was wrong. I told him everything and how I was most hurt by how it all started; with how those girls called me ugly. Then daddy got on his knees and said: "You're not ugly Riley. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." I then said, "No I'm not. Everyone hates me. I just put myself in a garbage bag and put myself out on the street corner." Then my daddy put his hands on the two sides of my face. Tears were in his eyes as he said, "You shouldn't be in a trash bag Riley. You should be in a castle that's deserving a princess, with a handsome prince to love you forever." Then daddy moved his face forward and kissed me. It was just a quick peck on the lips. He moved away right after. But then we found ourselves frozen, starring into each other's eyes. And then... we both moved our faces forward and kissed again. But it wasn't a peck this time. It was a full make out session.

I couldn't explain why this was happening, and don't think daddy could either. But we were starting to move our hands all over each other. My body started to move to the ground but daddy kept his hands supporting my body by putting one hand on my back and the other on my butt. Then daddy started to put one of his hands under my pants and panties and began to rub my butt. I moved my lips away from daddy's and let out a loud moan. Suddenly daddy stopped moving. He then moved up as if he had woken up. As if he had finally realized what he was doing. Then daddy walked out ot of the room leaving me on the floor confused.

That night I sat in my room on the bed wearing only a night gown. Daddy then walked into the room only wearing a bath robe. He told me good night, but then I suddenly asked him: "Am I beautiful dad?" Daddy immediately sat next to me and said, "Of course you are sweety. You're the most beautiful thing in the world." I then said, "But... why didn't you keep kissing me earlier?" Daddy sighed and said, "Riley. What we did... it's... it's wrong. We can't ever do that again. We..." But this time I made the first move. I took off my night gown and let it fall to the ground. My entire naked body was now in daddy's view. Daddy stopped talking as he gasped and sat uncertain of what to do next. But then I made the next move.

I walked towards daddy, his eyes seemingly mesmerized by my nude form. I then reached my hands forward and untied his bath robe and then pulled it off him. Daddy's bath robe fell to the ground and now he was as naked as I was. Daddy stood like he was hypnotized or in some kind of trance as he stared at my body, so I gently took his hand and led him to my bed. Soon we were both standing at the side of the bed, holding hands as we faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. Then I got on my tippy toes, put my hands on daddy's face and kissed him on the lips. Then suddenly daddy felt like he had come out of his trance and was now like an animal. His arms immediately wrapped around me and began to move his hands up and down my back and butt. He moved his lips down and began to kiss my neck and nibbled at it a bit too causing me to moan. Then he moved his lips down to my breasts and began to moan loudly as I began to grab his hair very hard in one of my hands.

Then I felt myself being lowered down onto the bed. My hair spread out in all directions as it hit the pillow. I bent one knee up as I looked at daddy as he got on all fours over me. Then daddy lowered his entire body down and suddenly... I felt _it_ enter me. Daddy's hard adult penis entered my young underage vagina. The sensation and emotion I felt overtook me as I began to moan loudly in pleasure. I couldn't believe it fit but daddy's hard member felt so warm and amazing inside of me. It felt like power, security, love, and comfort were entering my body and soul. Then he began to move his hard penis slightly out of me and then back into me. His chest began to rise up slightly and then back down on me, crushing against my young breasts. Daddy's large arms wrapped tightly around me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his. He then began to pump his penis harder and harder into me and that's when it finally dawned on me... we were making love. I was making love with my father... and I was enjoying every second of it.

My body began to sweat as it began to shake rapidly with the pace of daddy's body bouncing on mine. His own sweat began to mix with my own as it fell onto my skin. Then... we could feel it coming. I knew it was about to happen and daddy did too. And before either of us could react, the explosion happened. Daddy orgasmed and shot his semen deep inside of my body. Our bodies shook tremendously as it happened. Then... it all reached a point of complete calm. For a moment me and daddy looked into each other's eyes. Then daddy jumped out of the bed and grabbed his bath robe as he said, "Oh my God. I just... we just... I'm sorry Riley that I made you do that. I... Oh God, what did I... I'm sorry." Daddy then ran out of the room while I sat up on my bed, still naked, and feeling very confused.

* * *

The next day, me and daddy tried to continue life like nothing had happened. We went through the usual motions of our day but did them with barely saying any word to each other. However that time we had together... that _special time_ we had together... just wouldn't leave my mind. When it was happening, daddy seemed so happy. Like he enjoyed it tremendously. But then afterwards... it felt like he was ashamed of what had happened between us. But what we experienced was wonderful. I completely enjoyed it. I just wanted to know why daddy didn't. So that night I entered his bedroom wearing just a bath robe. He was on his bed wearing just sweat pants reading a book. He looked at me and said, "Riley? Do you need anything?" I then said, "Daddy... we... we have to talk about what happened between us. The night we were completely naked together when you... you made love to me." Daddy then said, "Riley, I... we can't talk about that. It's better if we act like it didn't happen. I wasn't thinking straight. It was a mistake." Riley then said, "You mean loving me is a mistake? You mean you didn't enjoy what we had? You mean having sex with me wasn't pleasing to you?" Daddy then said, "No Riley. I love you. And when we had sex... it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It... honestly was better than when I first did it with your mother. Your body is so amazing. You were so amazing in bed. But... it's wrong. We're father and daughter. We could get in serious trouble if anyone ever found out." I then said, "But I wouldn't tell anyone daddy. I promise. I swear on my life." Daddy then said, "I know Riley. It's just... we can't have that kind of relationship moving forward. If we did, we would have to lie to people for the rest of our lives. We could never be ourselves to the world ever again." I then said, "I don't care daddy. You are my whole world. You are all I want now." Daddy then said, "Riley... it... it just wouldn't be good. It wouldn't be right."

I then sat on the bed near daddy and said, "What if it _feels_ right?" I then took off my bath robe showing I was wearing nothing underneath it. I was now completely naked again in front of my father. I then got on all fours in front of my father and pulled his sweat pants down. He was now completely naked as well. I then gripped his already hard penis with my right hand, and then looked into my dad's eyes and said, "Tell me... does this _not_ feel good?" I then put my face down and began to suck his penis hard. I moved my face up and down, my lips moving against the hard skin. Daddy moaned loud as his penis began to get longer and even harder, and I could even feel it getting much warmer. After this went on for several minutes, I moved my face up and looked at daddy as I said, "Does this feel right to you? Because daddy... it feels so right to me." Daddy looked at me seeming nervous and uncertain of what to do next.

I then got on all fours again and turned around, my butt facing my father as I said, "Go ahead. I want you to daddy. I want you to do it so bad." Then after a moment... daddy got up on his knees, put his hands on the bottom of my stomach, and then shoved his penis between my buttocks. I moaned loud as I felt shock take over my body. I had never been penetrated from behind before. It was so different, and yet felt so hot. I continued to moan louder as I felt daddy push his hard penis deeper and deeper into my butt. As daddy began to pump harder and harder, his body began to shake more, and eventually my body began to shake as well. My face which originally was that of just a shocked girl with her mouth wide open, slowly started to turn into a face full of pleasure with a big smile on it.

Eventually daddy pulled out of me and laid back on the bed on his back looking really tired. I then turned around and got on all fours over him. My long hair was now parted all to the right side of me, but it fell down beside my father's face. He gently stroked the side of his face to my hair and then looked closely at my body. His eyes moved across my breasts which were hanging down near his face, and then moved his gaze all the way down to where my vagina was. I smiled and then grabbed his penis with my hand again. Then I slowly lowered the bottom half of my body down, closer and closer to his penis, and then... I had my father's hard member come inside of me. We both began to moan again as I felt his penis penetrate my smooth vagina and got deep inside my young body. Daddy instantly grabbed a hold of my buttocks and squeezed them tight to keep me in place. My body began to bounce up and down on daddy, as I began to moaner louder and louder the more daddy squeezed my butt harder.

It was a strange but enjoyable feeling as I rode my daddy. It felt similar to last time, but now I felt like I was more in control. I better understood what I was doing. However sitting up while doing it caused me to feel more air against my body this time. As I bounced on daddy's hard member, I felt a bit of cool air from the vent move across my nude body, while sweat from my constant moving still trickled down my body. Daddy seemed to be sweating much more as I could feel his skin feel more wet as I pushed my hands against his chest. Me and daddy's pace then began to quicken tremendously and then... _it_ happened. Daddy shot his mother load deep inside of me. He orgasmed and shot tons of semen straight out of his adult penis and deep into my young. developing, and underage body. The liquid as it came into me only made my body feel warmer and even more loved as this long special orgasm felt like it would never end. But then... it was done. I laid down on daddy's chest. Daddy immediately began to stroke my hair. I looked into his eyes and said, "Daddy... was that good for you?" Daddy smiled and said, "Riley... that was the best moment of my entire life."

* * *

The next morning daddy invited me to take a bath with him so we could get all cleaned up from all the sweat and semen we still had on our bodies. Before I was even in the bathroom, daddy already had the bath tub filled up and was sitting inside. I immediately got into the bath tub and curled up. Daddy wrapped me in his arms, our two hot bodies so close in the hot water. The front of my body was pressed against the side of his as I rested my head beneath his. My arms were wrapped around his chest while he had his hands wrapped around my back. We kept our bodies incredibly close to the other as we relaxed to both the feeling of the warm water and the feeling of our bodies together as well. In a relaxed tone I said, "Mmm. This feels so nice. Daddy... I am so happy right now." Daddy kissed me on the forehead and said, "I am too Riley. This just feels so perfect. I can't believe this is really happening." Curious, I then looked up at daddy and said, "Daddy... how long have you had feelings for me? Feelings of... you know?" Daddy sighed slightly and then said, "Honestly... since you were in elementary school." My eyes widened as with a little smile on my face I said, "Really? Wow. What... what kind of set it off?"

Daddy looked up at the ceiling as he said, "Remember how when you were little, you used to be scared of taking baths and showers for years. You'd only let me or your mother bathe you? For years, you'd come into the shower with me and ask me to pick you up. You always liked being picked up by me, but obviously me picking you up when we were naked was a very different experience. I would pick you up with one hand, my fingers grasped around your soft young buttocks, and I would bring you up with them. You'd wrap your little arms around my body and then spread your little legs wide and wrap them around me too so you wouldn't fall. However by spreading your legs out, it caused your very little vagina to rub against me which just turned into a major turn on. Then when we were done showering, you'd give me a quick kiss on the lips to thank me for helping you. But doing that made me want to have more than a kiss. I guess your fear of showering alone was my ultimate blessing."

I giggled a bit and then said, "Daddy. I wasn't really afraid of taking showers alone when I was little. I just wanted to be naked with you. Even before I knew what sex was, I knew I liked looking at your _private area_ and your butt. And I wanted you to like _my_ special _private area_ and _my_ butt. I wanted you so bad and I wanted you to want me so bad. But I was always scared to take action because I thought my body wasn't good enough to be with yours." Daddy smiled and said, "Riley, your body is perfect for mine. If I had known how much you wanted me, I would've made love you when you were way younger." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Ooo. Even though my body was so small?" Daddy then said, "Oh yeah. Oh, I wouldn't have tried to crush you or anything. I would've let you ride on top." I smiled and said, "Oh, I can picture it now. You lying on a white sheet bed. I come in with my little nude body. My hair would be done, and I'd be wearing a little tiara on my head. I'd get on top of you and start to ride you and scream about how good you feel." Daddy then moved one of his hands down to my butt and said, "But lets stop imagining and start doing."

I smiled as I got on top of daddy. I spread my legs out so my knees were touching the tub floor next to both sides of daddy's butt. My wet hair was starting to get in the way, so I quickly grabbed a hair band and used it to tie all of my hair back into one ponytail. Then I rested both of my hands on his shoulders. Daddy placed both of his hands on my plump buttocks and began to squeeze them hard. Then I spread my legs out further, lowered myself down... and then had daddy's manhood come into my body. We both moaned and then began to have our bodies shake together. As the shaking increased, the water in the tub began to move and splash around. Water droplets flew to the left, right, up and down, as our love making continued. As I continued to bounce up and down on daddy's hard member, he began to squeeze my butt harder and harder as he said, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who's your daddy? Come on. Tell me Riley. Who's your daddy!" I moaned louder and then said, "Oh! You're my daddy! Oh! You're my daddy! Ooooohhhhh! I love you daddy! Push into me harder! Ooooohh! Go harder! OOOHHH! PUSH YOUR DICK INTO MY PUSSY HARDER! HARDER! OOOHH! OOOOH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! YES! YES! YES! OH YES! OOOOOOHHHHH! YES! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As I continued to move on him daddy then yelled, "Oh yeah Riley! Keep going! Oooohhh! Your little pussy feels so good! Ooooh! So tight! Oooooohhh! Keep bouncing. Oh, keep bouncing! Ooooohh! Lets see those boobs of yours bounce! Oh God, you feel so good! Oooohh! Ooooohhh! I love you so much Riley! Oooohh! God, I love you so much! Get wet for me Riley! Get so wet! OOOOHHHHH! YES! OOOOOOOH! OOOOHHHHHHHHH! RILEY, I'M GONNA EXPLODE! OH, I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! I... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Me and daddy both screamed as we prgasmed at the same time, with daddy's semen shooting like lightning into me. Load after load shot deep inside my young body as both our bodies shook. Then... it ended. I collapsed into daddy's arms and began to pant from exhaustion as I said, "Wow. That was... the best thing ever!" Daddy smiled and said, "Yes. Yes, it was."

**THE END**


	14. Some Rough Love Making

One night Riley was in bed naked about to fall asleep. But before she did, Riley whispered to herself, "Oh twisted brain of mine. Please give me a dream tonight where daddy physically forces me to make love to him. I wouldn't want any man to force himself on me in real life. But for a dream and dream only... I'd like to see and feel what it be like." And within seconds Riley was asleep and her dream began.

* * *

In the dream: Riley opened her eyes and saw she was still in her bed naked, but her blanket was gone and her father Cory was standing near her bed taking picture of her (and Cory was naked as well). Riley seeing what her father was doing curled herself up a bit and tried to cover her nipples and vagina with her two hands as she said, "Daddy! What are you doing!?" Cory then said, "I'm sorry. It's just... you're so beautiful sweety and..." Riley scooted away from Cory she said, "And you needed pictures of me naked to see how beautiful I am? Daddy, this is creepy." Cory then got on the bed and said, "Riley. I just love you. That's all. Come here and I'll show you how much I love you." Riley then began to get off the bed as she said, "No daddy. This feels wrong."

Then just as Riley was standing on the floor near the bed, Cory jumped up and pushed Riley into a wall as he said, "Come on honey. You'll like this." Then Cory instantly pushed his penis into Riley's butt hole. Riley moaned loudly as Cory began to pump his hard member into Riley. Both Riley and Cory shook as Cory said, "Oh yeah. Oh baby, that feels good." As Riley shook she said, "Oh Daddy. Ohhh. This feels nice but... we can't. I can't. I... I can't!" Riley then pushed Cory back and took several steps away from him. Then Cory pushed Riley onto the bed causing her to fall on her back. Cory then said, "Please Riley. Give this another try. You'll like it."

Cory then brought his face to Riley's vagina and stuck his tongue in. As Cory moved his tongue around Riley's womanhood, Riley said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhh! Daddy, this feels so... so... SO WRONG!" Riley then instantly sat up and moved away from Cory and covered her vagina up with one hand. Riley then firmly said, "Daddy, we can't do this. This... this is incest. It's illegal. Besides, I'm supposed to save myself for my future husband." Cory sighed and said, "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry sweety. Why don't you just go to sleep and I'll leave." Riley made a sigh of relief and said, "Okay." Cory then walked out of the room and then Riley curled up in her bed and began to go back to sleep.

However an hour later, Cory quietly came back into Riley's room. Cory moved Riley's blanket off of her still naked body and then very slowly and gently spread her legs out. Cory then got his naked body on all fours over Riley's naked body. Then Cory lowered himself down and then... Cory pushed his penis into Riley's young underage vagina. Feeling her father's penis in her vagina, instantly caused Riley to wake up and open her eyes. Upon realizing her father was having sex with her, a now panicked Riley said, "Daddy! What are you doing!? We can't..." Cory then said, "It's okay Riley. Just let it happen." Cory then began to pump his penis into Riley's young vagina while he used his two hands to pin Riley's wrists to the bed.

As Riley struggled to get free she felt her vagina getting wetter from the feeling of her father pumping his now long penis into her harder and harder. As she tried to push Cory off of her Riley said, "Ugg. No daddy. I don't want you to do this. I... Ohhh! Ohhhhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhhh!" Cory continued to push his penis into Riley deeper and harder as he said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh God, your pussy feels so much better than your mother's. Oh Riley, I've wanted to make love to you since your were seven. Oh. Ever since I your bikini bottom came off at the pool that one day, I've wanted to shove my dick into the sweet, sweet pussy of yours. And now I... Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhh! OHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory suddenly orgasmed and shot his semen deep into Riley's young body causing both to shake. Then it ended, and Cory immediately pulled out of Riley as he said, "Oh yeah. That was good. Thanks for that honey."

* * *

Suddenly Riley woke up and smiled as she said, "Wow. What a fun fantasy. Although it be fun now to dream the roles reversed." Riley then grinned as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Cory Matthews opened his eyes and saw he was tied up in his own bed and was naked. His arms and legs were handcuffed to different corners of the bed. A scared Cory then said, "What's going on?" A naked Riley then stepped into the room and said, "What's going on is you're about to deflower your little girl." A confused Cory then said, "What? Riley?" Riley then said, "Well you see dad, me and Maya are gonna get married soon but we really wanna have a baby and keep the Matthews line alive. So I figured, why not get pregnant by the best Matthews man I know?" Riley grinned as she got on all fours on top of Cory, and then... Riley brought her face to father's penis and began to suck on it.

As Cory felt his daughter suck on his hard penis, he said, "Ohhh! Oh God. Riley. You're... Ohhhh! Riley, you're confused sweety. You shouldn't do this. It's incest. It's wrong. It's..." Riley then brought her face up as she said, "It's so hot." Riley then positioned her vagina right over her father's penis. Cory seeing this said, "Riley. Please. I don't want this. You can't..." Riley smiled as she said, "It's okay daddy. I know you've fantasized it before. I know I have. Remember when I always begged to shower with you until I was nine? It was because I liked seeing you naked. Because ever since Maya let me watch those adult movies when I was seven, I've secretly always wanted to have sex with you. Now please daddy... make me a woman!"

Riley then brought her vagina down and shoved Cory's penis into her. The two both moaned as their incestuous love making began. Riley began to bounce up and down on her father's hard member as Cory felt his penis getting harder and longer. As Riley felt her father's penis push deeper into her she said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh Daddy! Your dick feels so good in my pussy! Ohhhhhh!" Cory then said, "Riley. Please. Please don't... OHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory suddenly orgasmed and shot his semen deep into Riley's young body causing both to shake. Then it ended, and Riley immediately got off Cory and said, "Oh yeah. That was good. Thanks for that daddy."

* * *

Suddenly Riley woke up and smiled as she said, "Wow. Two hot dreams in one night. I love how my dirty mind dreams." Riley then grinned as she went back to sleep hoping for more dirty dreams.

**THE END**


	15. Peeping Riley

Riley Matthews was sweeping up the hallway of an indoor sports complex. In order to get enough community service hours before graduating high school, she was helping out the custodians of the sports complex and was actually enjoying it a lot. Riley had finished sweeping the hall and then moved onto her next job of sweeping the locker rooms. It was near the end of the day so Riley didn't expect anyone to be there but she knocked and called out in each locker room before she went in. However once Riley was already beginning to sweep a certain area of the boys locker room, she heard the door open and the sound of foot steps walking in. Judging by how the foot steps moved, Riley realized whoever walked in, didn't see her. Then Riley heard the shower turn on, and her face turned red. Riley then slowly began to walk around a corner so she could see who was in the shower. She knew she shouldn't peek... but she couldn't help herself. Then Riley peeked around the corner and saw... her father Cory completely naked taking a shower.

Riley's eyes widened as she found herself starring at her father's private regions. As Cory turned his body while he showered, Riley first studied her father's firm round butt. Riley's mouth watered as she wished her lips could feel it. Then as Riley saw Cory's long hard penis come into view, she put her right hand under her pants and underwear and instantly drove two fingers into her vagina. Riley instantly began to self-pleasure herself the longer she stared at Cory's nude form. Riley then even moved her other hand under her shirt and bra and began to rub and pinch her nipples as she began to softly say, "Oh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh!"

Suddenly Cory turned his head and said, "Anyone there?" Riley's eyes suddenly got wide as she said, "Ah!" Riley then rushed over to a small secondary shower stall area and instantly took off her clothes, and kept her body only looking forward. Cory then stepped into the shower stall and saw the nude back of Riley. A curious Cory then said, "Hey there. You okay?" Riley then deepened her voice and said, "Yeah. Just fine. Just another dude showering alone like you. No big." Cory then smirked indicating he recognized the voice he just heard and knew exactly who he was talking to. Then with a smirk still on his face he said, "Well dude, you sure have long hair." In her lower voice Riley said, "Well... I'm one of those kind of guys who just lets it all hang out, you know?" Cory continued to smirk as he began to stare at Riley's butt, and gazed at her butt cheeks which looked so round and soft. As he did this, his penis began to get longer and hard.

Cory then said, "Hey. Need some help washing your back. Be glad to help you." A nervous Riley then said, "I... uh..." Cory then said, "Hey. No problem" Cory then took out some shampoo and began to rub it on Riley's back. Riley's face began to turn red as she felt Cory's strong hard fingers move across the skin of her back. Then Cory with a big smirk, got bold and pretended to trip forward and then pushed his penis between Riley's buttocks. Cory then said, "Whoops. Slipped a bit forward there. You okay?" Riley then took a step forward pulling her butt away from Cory's penis. A smiling Cory then said, "What? You don't want to do that again?" Riley then turned around while covering her vagina with one hand, and her two nipples with her other hand. As she look at Cory with a humiliated look on her face, Riley said, "How long did you know?" Cory then said, "Two seconds." Riley then said, "I'm sorry daddy. I was just trying to hide myself because I didn't want you to know I was looking at you shower and acting like a pervert." Cory then put his hands on Riley's shoulders as he said, "Hey. It's okay to look. I'm flattered you were looking at me in the shower. It means you're attracted me. And honestly... I'm attracted to you too." A surprised looking Riley said, "What? You are daddy?" Cory made a big smile as he held his hands out and said, "Yeah. I mean look at you Riley. You're sexy. You are like a really, really sexy girl. And if it's okay with you, I'd... like to feel every part of you." Riley then put her hands down exposing her vagina and nipples to the eyes of her father. Riley then looked into Cory's eyes and said, "You mean it daddy?" Cory nodded as he said, "I do Riley. You breasts are so perfectly round and beautiful. Your butt looks so well shaped and smooth. And your vagina is just an inviting piece of gorgeous spectacle to behold. Riley, you are the sexist girl in the world."

Riley and Cory then looked into each other's eyes becoming completely still. The two glanced down at each other's private regions unsure of what the first move they were supposed to make should be. Then as Riley began to notice Cory's penis was getting even larger, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Ooo. It's gotten so hard. Here. Let me see if I can get _little Daddy_ back to his proper size." Riley then got on her knees, grabbed her father's penis hard with her hand, and then... began to suck on it. Riley used her hand to pump the penis in and out of her mouth hard as Cory stood still and began to moan. As Riley continued to suck Cory hard, Cory yelled, "Oh! Ooohhh yeah! Ooooh! Yeah Riley. Be a good bad little girl and make your Daddy happy. Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh, you are so good at being bad. Oh yeah! Keep going! Oh! Ohhh! OOOOHHHHH!" Cory then climaxed and after a moment, Riley moved her head back, wiped her mouth, and then looked up at Cory and smiled. Cory smiled back and said, "Best blow job ever Riley!" Riley then made a grin as she said, "But wait. There's more."

Riley then got behind Cory and put hands on the sides of Cory's firm butt. Riley then moved her face forward and began to lick her father's butt hole. Cory stood in surprised shock as he felt Riley's face and tongue dig into his behind. As Riley continued to move her tongue around the middle of Cory's butt, she then began to lift her hands up and around Cory, and began to dig her finger nails into Cory's hairy manly chest. Cory put his hands over Riley's hands as he moaned louder while Riley continued to lick him from behind.

Riley then stood up and got in front of Cory as she said, "Pick me up Daddy! Pick me up like a big girl!" Cory smirked as Riley jumped into his arms. Cory then grabbed a tight hold of Riley's buttocks, using his grip of them to held keep Riley up. Riley meanwhile wrapped her legs tightly around Cory and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Cory then pushed Riley against the wall which then caused his large adult penis to be shoved into Riley's underage teenage vagina. The two both moaned as Riley lifted her head back a bit and moaned even louder. Cory began to pump his member hard into Riley as his hips moved back and forth. Riley continued to hold onto Cory tight as she said, "Ooooo yeah! Oh! Harder! Harder! Oh pump your dick into my pussy harder Daddy! Harder! Oh God, you make me feel like a true woman. Oh, squeeze my ass tighter! Tighter! Ohhh! Oohhhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Cory then suddenly orgasmed deep into Riley just as Riley experienced her own climax. The two shook as Cory shot load after load of semen into Riley, while Riley's own womanly liquids leaked out between their two united private areas. Then... it ended.

Eventually Cory gently put Riley down as he said, "Thank you so much Riley. I needed that so bad." Riley smiled as she said, "No problem. I'm just glad I have such a hot father to make love to. I wish more people could understand what we have." Cory then said, "Well I was reading online recently, apparently 15% of all girls have consensual sex with a family member before reaching 18. So sex amongst family is on the rise. And one day, who knows, it might finally be acceptable." Riley then said, "Wow. But to be honest... I hope that doesn't happen. Because I like doing what's considered naughty _more_." Cory smirked as he said, "That's my naughty girl." Cory then leaned forward and began to suck on Riley's breasts. Riley began to moan as she dug her hands into Cory's hair and said, "Oh yeah Daddy! Suck my nipples. Oh yeah! YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
